Childhood
by louiegirl
Summary: James and Lily are turned into Children and Remus Sirius and 2 OC have to look after them. The children are like brother and sister, but closer, they age rapidly until back to original age, eventual love. Potions accident.
1. Chapter 1: oops!

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J.K.ROWLINGS all I've done is written a plot.**

**DISCLAIMER: ****Lily's song is reworded version of '**_**I wonder**_**' by Kellie Pickler and is owned by her**

**Chapter 1: Oops!**

"God Potter your are such an arse" Lily Evans a beautiful, emerald eyed, 17 year old yelled across a large table pilled high with beautiful delicious smelling food.

"What are you talking about Evans I didn't do anything" James Potter said with a smirk on his face.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! Look at my hair!" Lily exclaimed while holding out her dark purple hair, which was normally a deep red with rich golden natural highlights when the sun reflected from her lush locks. Lily's hair was her pride and joy along with her eyes. Her eyes were a deep green that made you feel like you were sinking if you looked for too long. The dark purple hair clashed with her green eyes and porcelain white skin. The hair although reasonable nice looking on others made Lily stand out like a sore thumb.

James honestly had no idea what she was on about. Yes he played pranks on her, but since the start of 7th year he decided that he wouldn't prank Lily Evans. Since the start of his seventh year was yesterday he knew that only one, maybe two people who could pull off a prank in the space of a day.

Turning around Sirius Black's and Remus Lupin's smirks at James and Lily concluded his suspicions.

"Honestly Lily I didn't do it" James pleaded to Lily "But I have some idea of who did" James shot a daggers at the now sniggering Sirius and Remus.

Lily missed the daggers but caught on the words Potter was saying to her.

"So you didn't do it" Lily asked suspiciously as James shook his head in answer "then that only leaves" Lily said as she turned to the still sniggering pair situated behind her and Potter.

"Remus John Lupin! Siruis Alexander Black! You undo this right now!" Lily yelled at the two boys who were back pedalling away from the furious girl.

Unfortunately Remus and Sirius happened to be sitting down on a bench and so they ended up on the ground in front of a flaming purple hair girl, with her emerald eyes flashing dangerously.

James was now laughing at the two guy's misfortune as he knew from first hand experience what it was like to be on the receiving end of Lily's famous red head anger.

"You two are in for it now" James said between laughs.

Lily rounded on him "you obviously would have known about this so you should probably join these two begging for mercy" once again giving James a look of pure hatred that Potter had become used to over the last 6 years.

"Oh! But my Lily-Flower, I had no idea" James said with sincerity.

"Sure." Lily drawled sarcastically "Hello I wasn't born yesterday." Lily hollered "Black lives with you and I know that Remus is over your house most of the holidays every holiday. I am not blonde and I'm not purple haired either. So turn it back NOW!!!" Lily roared at the now three frightened boys.

"Lily you are the best charms witch of the year, surly you can figure this out" James pointed out to Lily.

"Don't call me Lily, POTTER" Lily spat once again rounded on James angrily, and stalked out of the great hall. James and Lily had never been friends from the day they met. Even acquaintances would be stretching their relationship thin. To put it bluntly they were mortal enemies and had been for the last 6 years they had known each.

Lily Evans, James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin all attended the famous Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, head mastered by the most powerful wizard of their age: Albus Dumbledore. The school offered courses to teach children from the age of eleven onwards how to control their magic and to guide them into preparing themselves for a life in the wizarding population.

Along with these four many other children attend Hogwarts to learn from the best teachers. Some of these children include Lily's best friends Isidora Kapolisk, Joanna 'Jo' White and Alice Rounka.

Isidora was a muggle born like Lily. She had dark naturally tight curly hair and dark, almost black eyes which sparkled with intelligence and fun if you look deep. She wasn't short and she wasn't tall she was of a medium height. Because of her Greek heritage she inherited the dark olive skin that her friends envied. She was shy, quiet and studious on the outside but deep down and when at home she was a wild child who loved fun and adventure.

Jo was a pureblood and was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser – to the misfortune of Lily, Back and Potter were also on the team. Jo had shoulder length blonde hair, which was often kept in a pony-tail. she was the taller of the girls and had sun tanned skin from her days of Quidditch and a slight freckle patch across her nose. She was the least girly in the group and loved to rather discuss Quidditch tactic with Potter, than talked about boys and hair and all that 'girl stuff' as she puts it.

Alice was also a pureblood and was currently going out with Frank Longbottom. She has baby blue eyes and a motherly comforting bearing that made everyone run to her for help. Lily and her were of the same height, maybe a millemiter in deifference. She also had a light completion like lily but she had a freckles on her cheeks and across the bridge of her nose.

These four girls also happen to be the most sought after girls of the school. Although Alice and Lily were off limits because Alice was already going out with someone and a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, which required quiet a bit of muscle. Lily was not going out with anyone but everyone knew that Lily was James Potter's territory. If anyone said or hinted that they like Lily James would have a little talk which soon ensured that the person rarely talked to Lily again in any other than friendly words. But none of this could stop the boys admiring all four of the girls as they walked past in the hallway leaving their fragrances of coconut, Autumn leaves, fresh parchment and a homely cooking scent.

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin made up a small group within the school they were the 'all great, all powerful, all sexy' – according to Sirius – Maruaders. They were the pranksters, the lovers and the smartest boys in the school. All three of the boys had known each other from the start of their education at Hogwarts. There was another boy in the Marauder clan but he had dropped out in fifth year after completing his owls and not gaining enough to go on. This fourth member was a small boy of the name of Peter Pettigrew. The other Marauder sent him weekly owls to keep him up-to-date with the occurrences at Hogwarts.

Anyway back to the Marauders

Sirius Black was a womaniser and never will stop according to him because there were too many beauties to be strapped down to just one for the rest of his life. He had silky black hair which was of medium length enough to be roughed up in a sexy way as though he had spent most of the day in a salon. He had storm grey eyes and a tall posture with broad shoulders, which were needed since he was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, along with Frank Longbottom.

James Potter was also on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, but as a seeker. James' hair looked as it does every time he get off the broom, flying in all directions even when combed it never stayed flat. His eyes were hazel filled with fun and laughter.

Remus Lupin was the puzzle of the group. He had shaggy golden hair which the girls in the school swooned over. His eyes were fun and loving on the outside, but it was really a mask to the pain that had raged in him everyday since he was four.

See when Remus Lupin was four he was playing in the woods one night on a full moon and was bitten by a werewolf. From then and forever, on full moons, once every month Remus would turn into a werewolf.

The other three boys found out in their third year when they followed Remus on a full moon night. Remus had made an excuse each month about family sickness. Firstly himself, then his mother, then his father and so on. In the end his mother had died three times, his father had had the chicken pox four times and his uncle and aunty had both gone blind, lost a limb and suffered from many other ailments. The three marauders soon caught on and decided to follow their friend one night only to find out that he was a werewolf. The boys now knew why their friend never told them the truth and so set to work to help him. Since a werewolf was only dangerous to humans all three of the third years boys became animagi – changed into an animal at their free will. Sirius was a large black dog, Peter was a rat and James was a stag. From these creatures the boys gained their names Sirius - Padfoot, Peter – Wormtail, Remus – Moony and James – Prongs.

James was walking back to the Gryffindor common room dragging his feet behind him. He knew he had to do it. He didn't want to but Remus forced him to. _I didn't even do anything it was all him and Padfoot_ he thought sourly. He trudged into the empty common room and irritably walked up the girl's dorm room's stairs. Normally the stairs would have formed a slide and made James make a bumpy ride to the bottom of the common room. But this time they let him through no worries. James pushed open the large oak door and was marvelled by the neatness of the room. Nothing was on the floor and the shelves had clean and orderly nick-knacks, school stuff and books lined uniformly.

Lily wasn't in the room. He looked left and right and turned around in confusion. He was sure that she walked in here. He turned to walk back out of the room when he saw a door with a crack of light underneath it. The light was disrupted by a shadow of someone walking in front of the door. The silhouette disappeared and James made his way to the door. With his hand on the door brass knob he heard the most beautiful music he had ever heard and it was coming from inside that door. The beautiful music was soon followed by a sweet melody drifting from the room

_Sometimes I think about you_

_Wonder if you're out there somewhere thinking about me_

_And would you even recognise the woman your big sister has grown up to be_

_As I look in the mirror_

_and all I see are your brown eyes staring back at me_

_they're the only thing_

_you've never given to me at all_

_oh I hear the weather's nice in Nirvana_

_there is sunny skies as far as I can see_

_if you ever come back home to __Edinburgh_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

_I think about how it ain't fair_

_You weren't there to braid my hair_

_like sisters' do_

_you weren't around to cheer me up,_

_help me dress for my witch school prom_

_like sisters do_

_do you think I didn't need you here?_

_To hold my hand?_

_To dry my tears?_

_Do you ever miss me through the years at all?_

_oh I hear the weather's nice in Nirvana_

_there is sunny skies as far as I can see_

_if you ever come back home to __Edinburgh_

_I wonder what you'd say to me_

The angelic voice faded into sobs as the person cried into the shower. James stood there, feet rooted to the spot, a lump in his throat and tears fogging up his glasses. _Her sister? Nirvana? Weren't there to cheer her up?_

Later in potions Lily emerged looking as ravishing as always. A disgruntles Sirius shot a look at Remus who was silently congratulating at Lily who had now foiled Sirius' plans.

"how come the charm didn't work?" Siruis asked to a smiling Remus.

"Duh!" Remus replied as though it was obvious. "didn't you listen to James?" Mooney asked his disgruntled friend while looking at the other. Prongs was staring at the worn desk in front of him and humming. Remus was shocked. James had not sung since… Remus was broken out of his reminiscing by Sirius.

"do I ever?" Sirius replied to Mooney's rhetorical question.

"well no. but anyway. She's the smartest witch in the school and her best subjects are charms and potions.".

"oh yeah that's why we didn't give her the potion. She would have noticed it off the boil" Sirius exclaimed with remembrance of the same conversation that had been discussed in Sirius' room at the Potter house.

Isidora was silently waiting for the teacher to arrive before they could start the lesson when a familiar tune reached her ears. She looked to her right at Lily. She was laughing at one of the other Gryffindor's jokes but Is noticed her bloodshot eyes and the slight dampness of her hair. She looked to her right and saw Jo reading a Quidditch magazine about the new upcoming Quidditch players of the next season. She heard the one voice she always thought about and turned around the see Sirius and Remus discussing something under their breaths. James was staring at his desk as though it contained the answers to the world's problems. And he was humming. Isidora was scared. How did James know that tune? And how did he find it? Before Is could ask Lily or James the teacher ambled in.

The chatter died down as the professor Slughorn, a young overweight professor arose from his place behind the large wooden work desk and addressed the class.

"I would first of all like to congratulate the two new heads of the school" Slughorn said although the heads were being announced at dinner that night.

"Ms. Evans and Mr. Potter congratulations" this warm acknowledgement was met with a roar of screaming and shouting from James and Lily.

"No way how did he become a head boy!"

"With her, they want me to get along with HER!"

James and Lily howled out in unison and continued to row with each other.

"Ah right. Well can you two please sort this outside the class room" Professor Slughorn ordered Lily and James as they pointed their wands at each other, after some rather heated arguing. James and Lily took a seat in their respective places and waited for the class to end before they started screaming bloody murder… again.

"Headmaster Dumbledore has asked me to use this cup" Slughorn stated as he lifted a plain old cup for everyone to see "to pick partners as he wants people to get to know others outside of their groups. This cup has been charmed to choose the two people who know nothing about each other"

"Everyone write your name on the small piece of parchment that I have left on all your desks" Slughorn cleared his throat to gain the attention of all whose interest had strayed to the piece parchment. "And come up and place your name in the cup." Slughorn finished with a huff as everyone had once again returned their attention to their pieces of parchment.

Each person had placed their names in the cup and now waited anxiously for the results and their rest of the year partner. One Slytherin tried to charm the cup to make partners to be friends but the cup flew back the curse and another at the seventh year girl. She was sent to the infirmary after being made into wood and having a chalice look about her. She was still who and who shouldn't be friends when they had strapped her down on the hovering stretcher. The last peope she declaraed friends were James Potter and Lily Evans. After her proclamation everyone cracked up and rolled about the classroom in laughter.

Lily was sitting next to Is with Jo and Alice together on the desk next to them. They all exchanged slightly worried and sad smiles while holding each other's hand tightly. Each girl understood the potions but it was the partners that had scared each of them. From their very first potions lesson the girls had sat next to each other and now they were being separated. Each girl still remembered their first lesson in the dank and dark classroom.

**Flashback:**

Three younger versions of Lily, Jo, Isidora and Alice ambled into the gloomy and damp classroom and sat down on two front seats in the middle of the classroom and the two behind them. They were the first in the class because Lily didn't want to be late. All four girls were fascinated by the castle, the moving stairs, talking paintings, walking statues, the teachers and everything else in their new home.

The classroom had a cold, dark grey stone floor and a darker shade of stone walls. Along all the walls were store cupboards filled with ingredients for potions. Some cupboards were locked and the 'dead' ingredients moving and shaking the shelf. At the front of the room was a large black work desk which contained a small cauldron on the fire to one side and a set of drawers on the other.

While the quartet were chatting the class had filled in and were sitting in their own chairs and talking amongst themselves waiting for the teacher. After a while of waiting the teacher walked in and sat down behind his desk. He was quiet small and had a pot belly and very greasy and messed up light blonde hair. Although he was small he was cruel and callous.

Professor Tkatz set up his speaking podium at the front of the class and pulled out some very crinkle and worn notes out of his briefcase. Starting his speech about how dangerous the art of potion making was and warning us the listen to him and obey all rules within the class room and never be late.

Just as he mentioned the word late the door crashed open, spilling some of the cupboard's contents on the floor and around the cupboard. A foursome of boys sauntered in and looked around the classroom at the appalled faces. The boys: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Flashed award winning smiles and sat down at the back two desks. Tkatz marched over to the four boys, anger dripping from every pore in his body. The boys looked unaffected and continued talking among themselves.

The professor was standing over them before they had noticed him. Tkatz was very red in the face, almost purple and he was breathing heavily.

The young boys looked at their comical potions professor with laughter in their throats.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE?" he thundered to the foursome

"We had some problems getting here" James shrugged

"SO YOU SLEPT IN?" Tkatz screamed at the four boys in outrage. All four boys stood staring as though he was bursting their ear drums for no reason.

"Pretty much" replied a smiling Sirius unconcerned at his teacher's anger. He'd seen angrier people at home and frankly this pint sized teacher had too amusing appearance to be taken seriously.

The teacher took some deep breathes handed out four detentions and continued with their first class.

The cup sparked to life waking the girls out of their memories. Smoke was issuing from the to of the chalce and two names appeared in red

'_Isidora Kapolisk and Sirius Black'_

The next set of names Lily knew as well and felt sorry for the quiet boy

'_Remus Lupin and Joanna White'_.

Lily was feeling sorry for both her quiet friends Is and Remus, who had been stuck with two of the loudest people in the entire school.

Many names later – with many Slytherin and Gryffindor pairings – Lily's name appeared and her worst fear had come true

'_Lily Evans and James Potter'_

Everyone swivelled around to stare at the two most popular people in the school who happened to be the two biggest enemies Hogwarts had seen since Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor were around.

Lily and James stared at each other in shock.

_I do to know Potter. He is a selfish, obnoxious, slacker who has no regard for anyone but himself._

_I do to know Evans. She has a temper problem, no sense of humour and is a frigid bookworm._ He thought angrily forgetting about his earlier compassion for the girl.

"Right today we will be brewing de-aging potions, everyone the directions are on the board. Good, good right get to work, have fun" Slughorn told the class with a smile.

Slughorn's voice broke everyone out of their trances and shocks over who they had been partnered with. Everyone apart from Lily and James, though that soon changed.

"Potter its three maggot babies"

"Evans it's four maggot babies"

"Three" Lily chucked in the chopped up maggot babies.

"Four" James argued as he also chucked in his maggot babies.

"Oops!" the both said in unison as the potion began to bubble and spill over the edges.

Before they could run Lily and James were both hit by the supped up de-aging potion, which was only meant to changed them back a few months, but nothing happened. They stared at each other covered in dark purple muck and kept on screaming. Professor Slughorn quickly dismissed the class and magiced the spoiled potion off of the head students.

A puff of purple filled the air and instead of two 17 year old students, on the ground there were two sleeping newborn babies wrapped in blankets. One had dark red hair with a slight curl on her forehead and was wrapped in a soft pink blanket with animals dancing on it. The other had black hair sticking up and everywhere and was wrapped in soft blue blanket with little flying broomsticks on it.

The professor stared at the two babies which had just replaced the arguing heads of the school. Slughorn picked up the two children and rushed to Dumbledore's office.

**xxlouie**


	2. Chapter 2: what happened?

**DISCLAIMER: J.K.ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING BUT THE PLOT. NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

**Chapter 2: What happened?**

Headmaster Dumbledore was sitting in his office playing chess against Phillius Niggulus and swapping witty, though still respectful jokes. Half way through moving his queen into position of check a disturbance was heard outside of the gargoyles. Apparently the Potions master was outside with Lily Evans and James Potter. He massaged his temples dreading to know what the two head students had done now. Footsteps were heard coming up the stairs and a shout of his name was called.

Following the name was the positions master carrying two bundles. Dumbledore was waiting silently for the head student to come inside bickering about nonsense.

Slughorn wheezed in front of him still holding the two bundles in his arms. Once catching his breath he stood up with worry lines coating his young face.

"Whatever is the matter Hubert?" Dumbledore asked concerned at the welfare of his professor.

Slughorn handed him the two bundles that had started to wriggle to Dumbledore.

"Uh… meet you new head students." Slughorn finally told him after relieving himself of the two children. Dumbledore looked down at the bundles and noticed the little children wrapped tightly in the pink and blue cloth.

"Oh" Dumbledore said while trying to think how in the world they managed to be turned into babies. While James tugged at his beard Dumbledore voiced his queries.

Slughorn finally answered "Oh well I'm not sure. One minute they were working on de-aging potions as full grown seventh years and the next they were babies." Slughorn answered in a rush.

"Oh I'm guessing they were fighting and something exploded?" giving a questioning gaze at his potions guru.

"Maybe" Slughorn said trying the dodge the question.

"Well since they were fighting I think that being turned into babies is punishment enough. But for extra I'm going to let the potion wear off on." Dumbledore explained to the flustered professor.

"But who's going to look after them?"

"Oh I think that their friends will be the safest choice. Unless you can think of some professors' to help"

"Ah... no... I can't" Slughorn said with a devilish look in his eyes. "This is perfect the marauders will be so busy with the children it'll mean no more pranks and they might mature as well. This is win-win situation" Slughorn rejoiced with ecstasy in his eyes and a twinkle in the old man's.

"So we're decided?"

"Yes I'm quiet sure."

"Good. Can you please send me Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, Ms. White, Ms. Rounka and Ms. Kapolisk?"

A tentative knock was heard on the door to the headmaster's office.

"Come in Ms. Kapolisk and the rest of you." Dumbledore invited with a smile.

Four nervous teenagers and one, who was still not awake, even though it was well into the morning, approached the headmaster's desk.

"Mr. Black could you please wake as this is very important." Sirius continued sleeping. "Ah Mr. Black this has to do with the life of Mr. Potter." That got Sirius up and Dumbledore found that he now had five very scared looking teenagers around his desk.

"What happened?"

"Does this have anything to do with Lily?"

"Where's James?"

"Where's Lily?"

"Where are they?"

Dumbledore shushed them by holding up a finger and placing it on his closed lips in a sign of 'be quiet'. He then used the same finger and pointed over to the two once again sleeping babies in the crib Dumbledore had conjured.

"Uh what's this got to do with James and Lily?" a curious Sirius asked as Is and Alice went over and started cooing followed by Remus who was just looking.

"That is Lily and James" Dumbledore said with a smile as the scared faces of the teens turned to shock.

"B-b-but. Wah!!?" Sirius's very intelligent reply to the news that Dumbledore delivered.

"Well see" Dumbledore started and recounted the story of the nemesis's suddenly childlike ages excluding the conversation with his potions master.

"… and now because there is no potion to counter the de-aging brew we need some people to look after the children while they re-grow."

"Wait did you say re-grow?" Remus asked as Dumbledore finished his story. Dumbledore simply nodded his head at the pale teen's face.

"It will take a little while but they will eventually re-grow back to their normal ages." Remus accepted this explanation with a nod of his head.

"So you want us to look after James and Lily while they re-grow?" Is asked as if uncertain of Dumbledore's story.

Dumbledore once again simply nodded his head in the girls' direction.

"Oh, is that all?" a breathless Alice sighed sarcastically. "What about our lives and our education?"

"You can still live your lives I just need at least two of you a day to look after the pair. As to answer your question about your education. I can arrange for someone to tutor all of you in the areas you are having trouble in if Lily and James start to affect your grades."

"Ok but what about changing nappies and where do we get all the stuff they need. We obviously don't have nappies, clothes, bottles and other baby stuff hanging off trees do we?" Dumbledore just twinkled at Isidora as she quickly built up a head of steam at the headmaster expecting some teens to look after two babies and still get an education.

Dumbledore cut her off before she could get really worked up.

"Ms Kapolisk you will each be given a special bag which will fill with whatever you need, baby wise" Dumbledore added as he saw the sparkle in Sirius's eyes "as for education I have already addressed that and all the teachers are willing to help. The age periods between each re-growth will be about four days to two weeks. They will probably grow in ages of three years. If you feel you are unable to help please return to your beds. We will not think badly of you." Dumbledore knew none of them would go. They were all too close to refuse help to the two enemies. Each teen stood their ground and waiting for their next instructions for the old educator

"Right now that that's sorted" Dumbledore clapped his hands together in a sign on finality. "They will stay here tonight and tomorrow they will be moved to their head's quarters where who ever will be look after them will stay with them. Any questions?" Dumbledore stared at each face and checked for any sign of refusal. When no-one refused Dumbledore dismissed them to get some lunch before their next lesson.

Dumbledore stood up to welcome everyone back for a new school year. This was usually done on the first day back but as the headmaster was unable to attend the first feast and so postponed it to the second day back.

"Welcome students, old and young" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as he looked towards the Gryffindor table which was a lot quieter now that there was no more shouting from the two missing students.

"I would like to say that we currently retain all of our teachers from last year and so I now find that I only have to announce the heads of the school. Head Girl and Boy of the school for 1979 are Ms. Lily Evans and Mr. James Potter. Both who are currently unable to attend this dinner as they are sleeping." Dumbledore addressed with a smile and sat down. Many students sniggered to themselves at the implication of Dumbledore's explanation of the disappearance of the Famous red-head and Hogwarts Hottie.

Also missing from the dinner as many students noticed was Professor McGonagall, who found her looking after two very sweet and tired children. Both babies slept most of the night only waking up twice when they were hungry, or when the other woke up.

_They're nothing like their older selves. It's odd to see them next to each other and not fighting. They are so sweet together, James is so protective over Lily and Lily just loves him for it. But she's still the teenage Lily in there she is loud and doesn't like to be mollycoddled. James is actually timid quiet a lot of the time and just likes watching what's going on around him._

The next day Lily and James woke to two very different people than the old man with the long white rope hanging from his face and the lady with a ball attached to her head.

Sirius and Alice had decided that they would look after the 'Brats' – as they were nicknames – since neither did their homework last night. Alice had been worried about Lily and Sirius was in a broom cupboard with some long-legged, blonde bimbo.

Since the 'Brats' spent most of their day entertaining themselves sleeping, it left Alice to work on her assignments and for Sirius to work on prank ideas. He found it slightly hard to come up with ideas since the best prank target and the best brain-stormer were asleep in the cribs next to him.

Sirius decided to break one of the Marauder's codes and asked Alice for advice on pranks and who he could pranks. It was the lowest time of his day and probably his school year so far.

During the day Lily and James had to have their diapers changed and so after the first change of James's diaper Sirius and Alice started going to the 'want bag' and wanting self baby cleaning diapers. From then on the nappies were never changed.

By the end of lunch people were suspicious Sirius Black and James Potter had never missed a meal and now they had missed two. Something was up and everyone knew it. No-one had seen the comforting Alice or the luscious Lily either and everyone knew Lily was studious and so her not turning up to classes created questions, conspiracies and gossip around the school.

The one marauder who went to class noticed the school's suspicions and so went to the library for help on the problem.

By the end of dinner Remus had still not found anything that could help with people's suspicions. He decided to go and search for Isidora, who was one of the smartest witches in the school, almost rivalling Lily. Isidora was sitting in the Heads common room holding a baby girl in her arms.

"Ah Isidora could you please help me out with a problem?" Remus asked shyly.

"Remus please call me Is I hate my friends using my full name." Is told Remus.

"Ah sure. Umm Is could you please help me with a problem? Remus asked for a second time.

"Sure what's the matter?"

"Well I've been trying to find a way so no-body was suspicious of all of us that are missing classes, meals and all that" Remus answer in a hurry.

"Well that's easy. Just use a charm to create an illusion for whoever's missing." Is answered waving her hand in the air as though it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh... well... um... I'm not that fantastic at charms and I was hoping since you're the best at charms, at the moment, that you could help me" Remus said while both shy teens tried to rival a tomato's colour after the accidental compliment.

"Right so lets get to the library and we can look for a charm to help" Is said taking control. Isidora got up from her cushioned chair and started making her way to the door of the head common room when Remus stopped her. With one hand on her shoulder Remus reminded her of their responsibility of Lily and James.

"Ah Is we can't leave the 'Brats' alone"

"Oh right. Uh maybe we could ask the others to look after them while we go to the library.

"Yeah" Remus said with a smile and ambled down the stairs and to the Gryffindor common room in search of a babysitter.

Remus returned with an unhappy look on his face.

"What happened? Who's coming to look after them" Is asked indicating at Lily and James.

"Uh no-ones down there." Remus said looking sorry at Isidora

"Couldn't we just take them with us?" Remus said with an unusual glint in his eye.

"Unless you have some way to hide them, No!" she stated to Remus as though it was stupid to even risk the exposure of the 'Brats'

"Oh right. Actually wait right here I'll be back in a second" one excited Remus yelled behind him as he ran out of the Heads common room leaving a confused Isidora with the two 'Brats' watching their friend run out.

Remus returned a short while later with a large silver blanket and a piece of old parchment in his hand.

"Ah Remus I don't think it's going to be that cold in the library. And I'm sure there's parchment down there." Once again stating the obvious. Isidora was confused by the third ringleader of the prankster group. On the usual basis he was the normal one of the group and now he's acting all like… Sirius, Isidora reflected as she considered the not needed items Remus was carrying.

"This" Remus said while holding up his blanket "is James's invisibility cloak. And this is no ordinary piece of parchment. This is the marauder map!" Remus stated with a flourish.

Isidora burst out laughing thinking _so that's how they get out of trouble._

"So what's this Marauder map?" Is enquired after calming down enough to succumb to her curiosity.

"The map shows everyone in the school and where they are. It also shows the secret passageways in and out of the school." Remus said with a straight and serious face. Is was impressed. _That was serious magic. Maybe these three were smart and not just faking it._

"Ah Is can you stop staring at me like a zoo animal?" Remus asked politely laughing at Is for her stunned face.

"Sorry it's just that that's really difficult magic and you guys have obviously had that map for a while. I thought you guys just faked being smart. I mean I knew you were but I didn't know about the others." Is said with a flushed face of embarrassment.

"Ok well let's get going." Remus said taking charge of the situation

"Right"

A few minutes later Remus, Is, James and Lily were on their way to the library in a secluded area with no-one around.

The library was huge it took at least 5 minutes to walk from one side of the library to the other. Remus and Is sat far away from everyone and covered the two babies with the cloak.

Remus stayed with the 'Brats' while Is went and looked for books on charm illusions.

She came back with a trolley of books and Remus and she got to work on the large pile.

After a few hours an excited shout was heard from Is as she jumped up out of her seat.

"This is it. I found it!" she cried out to Remus "the _Maximo Duplico_ charm. It's so simple." Is said while practicing the wand movements to the watching Remus, James and Lily – the latter two giggling at the girl holding the funny looking stick.

Another Isidora Kapolisk appeared in front of Remus. An exact replica of the real. Isidora examined the extra her.

"Hmmm" she said with interest.

"What's the matter?" Remus asked worriedly in case the spell had gone wrong.

"I never knew my hair looked like that from the back." With this admission Remus cracked up laughing.

"What!? I always thought it was really bushy and yuck. But I like my hair." Is said with a huff. Remus continued to laugh at the now blushing girl.

The two studious teens left the library the way they came and went back up to Lily and James' common room. They each tucked a child into their shared crib and bade them good night. Remus and Is drew the two shortest straws and landed the night shift for the 'Brats' that night. each teen got dressed in their night garb and settles into a long dreamless night of sleep. Morning felt like it came very early for the two carers.

**AN:**

**Thank you to serenity12345 and Ari-Moon for reviewing me and urging me to write lol.**

**To truly understand the song in chapter 1: oops! Download or find the songs '**_**I wonder**_**' by Kellie Pickler and listen to it. I almost cry whenever I hear the song. It is very moving and that is the way it was when Lily was in the shower singing about… oops can't tell you mwah ha ha.**

**This is my first fan fic so I'm still working out the kinks of posting new chapters. To tell you the truth I posted the first chapter of childhood as a '**_**does this work?**_**' thing. I changed it about three of four times until I had it right. The first one I forgot to put in declaimers for the song I wonder or something silly like that. And everything else just followed. I just kept realising that something else sounded better so I changed it. Lol I'm a slight perfectionist so it kept annoying me until it was right.**

**This chapter I have re-written about 3 times and I think it sounds alright now. Originally this chapter holds 2 chapters but I thought they were too short and so made them into 1 chapter instead.**

**I have written more chapters but I want them to be perfect before they are posted so you'll have to bear with me until I have them up to excellence. Lol nah just so they sound good.**

**You don't have to review I know I don't a lot of the times but it would be nice to hear anything. If you don't like it can you tell me PLEASE so I can change it around. I would really like to make a good fan fic and so review if you want and don't if you don't want.**

**God that sounded as though I was begging. Sorry if I was I know I don't like hearing that stuff but I would like to say I would appreciate any comments you want to make, good or bad – hopefully more good then bad but beggars can't be choosers as much as they wish. :-P**

**Well now I'll leave you to me addressing my commentees (if that is a word anyway):**

**serenity12345**

**Hi thanks for your review. I already have a few chapters done up but they're getting fixed by some betas of mine. I'll try and post as soon as possible.**

**Xxlouie**

**Ari-Moon**

**Thank you for reviewing. As you see I have the new chapter up. I'm reviewing and re-writing the next one right now.**

**Xxlouie**


	3. Chapter 3: seen

**DISCLAIMER: J.K.ROWLING OWNS EVERYTHING I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 3: seen**

Remus and Isidora woke to screaming coming from Lily and James's shared room at four in the morning. Remus and Isidora ran from their bed dressed only in their night gear and flew to the large oak door with the 'Brats' written in gold block letters upon it. Fumbling with the door handle Remus finally opened the door fearing the worst.

Lily and James were both in the one crib they were put to sleep in last night. Lily was wearing a light pink sleeping suit and James in pallid blue. Both were in their shared crib crying for no reason. Lily's hair had grown to be long enough to make tight curls against her head. James's hair had also grown and was unceremoniously standing up in all directions. James's was wailing loudly while Lily watched in horror.

What really caught the attention of the two carers was the fact that Lily was standing up against the headboard of the crib while James sat sobbing at the other end.

"Holy Cheese and Whiskers!!" Is hollered "they've grown"

That night Baby Lily and Baby James had experienced their first growth spurt. In the crib where newborns were at the start of the night now laid a pair of 3 year olds yelling and crying.

Lily's eyes had remained her characteristic bright green, while James's had changed from a new born dark blue to a light brown. Both children eyes were full of tears; James's which had already spilled

Is picked up James, who was closest to her and rocked and comforting him to calm him down, Remus doing the same for Lily.

"Hey hey hey. What's the matter little guy?" Is whispered reassuringly in James's ear as she held him close to her body.

"Kicked me" James said while crying on her shoulder.

Is was shocked, but still managed to rock back and forth comforting the child while silently signalling to Remus about her discovery. _They can talk!! Jeez how old are they now?_

"That's truly is Lily Evans" Remus scoffed. "Now Lily why did you kick James?" Remus asked Lily drying the tears from her eyes with the ends of her sleaves

"Coz he won't be quiet" Lily said sobbing.

"I was sleep. I was quiet"

"Uh-uh. You kept talkin'" Lily said angrily

Remus and Is chuckling over the argument the two toddlers were having.

"Lily dear" Remus said fatherly "James was sleep talking. He didn't mean to. If he wakes you up again call for someone instead of kicking him. It was very wrong. James has no control over his sleep." Remus said sternly while Lily looked ashamed.

"Lily what do you have to say to James?" Is asked the guilty stricken girl.

"I'm sorry James" she said sincerely and hugged James when Remus and Is had put the toddlers on the ground.

"Aw they're so sweet. We have to get a picture." Is said excitedly and ran off to grab her magical camera.

The two babysitters were soon putting the 'Brats' down in the common room with crayons, parchment, toys books and anything else to entertain themselves with. Remus and Is then cast the Maximo Dupilco charm on pictures of Lily and James and sent them on their way to Herbology. Next they copied themselves and each copy went off their own way. Remus and Is settled down for a day with the 'Brats'. It was rather uneventful and the two children amused each other for the rest of the morning with breaks every now and then to have a snack or to talk to their carers about nonsense. Remus and Is had no homework to complete (they had already done it) and so they spent parts of the day watching the magical TV in the head's common room, reading, Is taught Remus to make a sandwich and Remus taught Is the rules of Quidditch.

Lunch was the most eventful time of the day with the 'Brats' not wanting to eat the food that Remus had cooked for them. It consisted of a few pieces of fruit and a sandwich each that he was just taught how to do. To sandwich was slightly messy, and cut crookedly but it was still suitable for eating.

"I can eat my own food" Lily said regally looking at the muddled sandwich and roughly cut carrots.

"I want what Lily eats" James said once Lily wouldn't eat.

Isidora saw a droop in Remus's friendly confidence and so got to work.

"Lily Kate, James Michael can you please join me in the kitchen?" Is said resolutely. Remus stared at Is but returned back to his own lunch while reading the Quibbler – it was a fellow seventh year's school magazine and had quiet a few interesting theories about the gossip around the school.

In the kitchen Lily and James were both sitting on stools at the breakfast bar watching a pacing Is. She turned on the two children who were looking at her confused at her change in demeanour.

"Do you know how long Remus took to make that lunch for you?" she asked the duo.

Both shook their heads looking scared adn upste at the now rampaging Is.

"Do you know how upset he is that you refused to eat what he made especially for the two of you?" she asked once again getting rather irritated that they were that rude. Remus had spent excruciating hours trying to perfect the art of sandwich making and then these two just shot him down. She was furious at how they had treated the man that a few hours ago held one of them in his arms and soothed her crying. He was the man that fixed up James's cut thumb from a piece of parchment. Is knew she was using a guilt trip on the two youngsters and frankly she didn't care. He mother had always done it to her and it made her feel horrible but it always worked.

"What do you think you should be doing right now?" Is asked the two sullen children after ranting at them for the last five minutes. Both children were beyond guilt, they felt horrible.

Once released from Isidora's storm they ran out of the kitchen and stood each side of Remus, who was still reading his paper.

Remus noticed a tug on either side of his sleeves, looking down he saw Lily and James staring back up at him with tears in their eyes once again. He looked in Is's direction. She was leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen watching the two 'Brats' and Remus with a small smile on her face.

"Yes Lily? James?" he answered the tugs.

"We wanted to say sozzy. We didn't know you made them specially for us." James apologised looking down at his feet, Lily copying the motion.

"It doesn't matter that I made them. It matter's that you refused food that anyone could have made. It was very impolite and I hope to never hear of you doing it again." Remus explained.

The 'Brats' stared at him with understanding. Each moved away, back to their seats and they each finished their meals, put their dishes away and cleaned the table of the cutlery and placemats it held.

Remus and Is were tucking the 'Brats' into bed that night when lily stopped them in their tracks with only five words: '_good night Mummy and Daddy_'

The babysitters sat on the end of Lily's bed and signalled James to join them. Once both James and Lily were tucked in Lily's bed Remus answered Lily's good night.

"Ah kids were not your parents. We're just looking after you for a while." Remus said after recovering from his shock.

"But in all the stories the princess always had a Ma and Da. Same with prince." Lily added as an afterthought looking towards James.

"If you're not our Mum and Dad then who are you?"

"We're student at a magic school and you're in our care till you grow up" Remus said to the three year olds.

"So you are going to be like our Mum and Dad then?" James asked innocently.

"Um. Uh. Urgh. I guess so" An irresolute Is still trying to recover from her best-friend and her best-friend's enemy thinking she was their mother.

Remus looked as Is as if she was insane. But decided to play along and ask her about it once the 'kids' had gone to bed.

"Sure kids we'll be your temporary parents until you grow up and are our age" Remus said looking at Is if she understood the double meaning of his words.

The kids soon forgot the conversation and with their 'mummy' and 'daddy' sleeping in the room next to them the children drifted off to sleep with warm milk, a teddy (or doll in Lily's case) in one hand and a short story.

Lily and James slept through the morning and woke up to a tall boy with Black hair and a tall girl with blonde hair.

James was woken by Lily's scream.

"Wahl sa mader Lil?" James asked sleepily. Seeing the tall boy in front of her bed he hurried over and shielded her behind his body.

"Where Ma and Da are gone?" Lily asked the tall boy while frighten out of her wits.

"Ugh who?" the tall boy asked Lily.

"Our Ma and Da. Our Ma had bwack hair and Da has wallow hair." Lily described. A minute later the boy and girl laughed at the two children and ended up on the floor holding their sides.

"Watz so funni" Lily asked with her hands on her hips.

"You think Remus and Is are your parents" Sirius and Jo laughed together.

Taking pity on the two children Jo comforted them.

"I'm Aunty Jo and this is Uncle Sirius. We're going to be looking after you today. Your mum and dad are going to class today and so they asked if we could help look after you." Aunty Jo explained to the two frightened children. Lily peaked around James, who had been shielding her from the two big people.

"You sure?" Lily asked uncertainly.

"Yes we're going to be playing in here. Uncle Sirius and I are going to be sitting right over there." Aunty Jo pointed to a large bed which was piled high with pieces of parchment and homework the two students were meant to have finished.

Lily and James played in the common room for the most of the day. Uncle Siri as he was christened played with James and Lily. Aunty Jo often found him in the playpen – which had been turned into a cubbyhouse – with Lily on one side and James on the other, both tickling Uncle Siri without mercy. Aunty Jo often helped after he was breathless with the assistance of a tickling charm on both children and Uncle Siri.

The day was an entertaining one for the children and for Uncle Siri and Aunty Jo. The children had healthy food for lunch, which Uncle Siri surprisingly suggested and the children didn't dispute. Aunty Jo taught James and how to play Quidditch: the board game. At around 9 at night Ma and Da came 'home' to see once again all three children, Uncle Siri included, rolling on the floor in laughter with Aunty Jo standing with her back to the door an her wand trained on the three laughing kids.

Da saw the golden opportunity to try and get back at her for torturing the marauders and so shot her a tickling charm also, not the first charm for the day. Is eventually persuaded Remus to take the charm off all 4 kids as the 'Brats' were starting to go blue in the face from laughter.

The terrible twosome rushed at their parents and hugged their legs while they tried to walk. The other terrible twosomes were once again rolling on the floor laughing hard.

Is gave Remus an I'm-not-happy looks and said "I thought you took the charm off them?"

"I did" Remus pleaded.

"Is we're laughing at you" Aunty Jo managed to blurt out in between laughs.

"Huh?" Is asked confused.

"You gained two children in the space of a day. Why did you tell us about you and Remus?" Uncle Sirius laughed at the red colouring of the two young parent's faces.

"They asked us." Is and Remus defended while their cheeks reddened. "They were so cute and were asking about their parents." He said while getting defencesive, crossing his arms and setting a scowl on his normally genial face.

"We said we were their carers and they took it as parents. We couldn't change it after that it was a stuck name." Remus pleaded his and Is's case as their cheeks had reached their peek of tomato red.

"Ok ok. We'll believe you for now" Aunty Jo told them with suspicion clearly written on her face.

While the four teenagers were discussing the parent ship of the two chidlets the two children took the opportunity to explore outside of the confines of the Heads common room. They toddled down the stairs and through the corridor. Luckily enough for the teens it was at night and no-one was walking around. Unluckily for them though was that the 'Brats' walked to the Gryffindor common room where it opened to reveal the contents of the common room. The Gold and Red house were celebrating the Great Prewitt Twins Prank Festival and were having a Gryffindor famous party. Butterbeer, food and decorations had appeared from no where and a party was in full swing when the 'Brats' opened the portal.

The Gryffindors' turned to the opening common room door getting ready to be told to go to be from an angry professor McGonagall. Instead no-one stood there. After some confused whispers the door once again closed and the party resumed. Soon everyone was shushed again as crying was heard from behind a arm chair with its back to the common room entrance.

A stunned silence amplified to crying of the children. A prefect finally took control of the situation and picked up the kids and comforted them.

"Hey, hey, what's the matter?" the girl prefect asked the little red head girl and the hazel eyed boy.

"We got lost" Lily sobbed into the prefects uniform as James tried to help comfort her.

"Oh what's your name?" another prefect asked nicely. Before Lily could answer the common room opened once again and in it stood a very livid professor McGonagall. She took in the scene and ordered everyone to bed. The children ran to the professor and wrapped their little bodies around her legs.

"Aunty Magy we got lost" Lily cried into the professor's leg as the Gryffindors' of the school looked on the scene. The professor picked up the two children and walked out of the common room and made her way to the headmaster's office.

"Headmaster!" McGonagall said while barging in the office. Professor Dumbledore was sitting peacefully watching his deputy headmistress sit down in a fluster. "Lily and James have been seen."

**AN:**

**Shetlandlace: thankyou for reviewing and encouraging my writing.**

**Serenity12345: ha ha ha I love your reviews. Yeah I wanted to show what the youngsters were like now that they were young. Also you don't know what they are like just yet. They really do live up to their names.**

**Ari-Moon: ah my faithful reviewer. as you can see i am once again updating for you. i'm glad to hear you still love it.**

**i want to know from all the readers is do you want to have more stories about their adventures and trouble-making when they are younger or do you want to get to the main of the story?**

**please review and tell me.**

**This chapter is the last of the already written ones. I have to write and re-write the next chapter. I have almost finished but I want to add more things to it and want to change a few things around. It may be a little while before I can put up the next chapter. then again it may not.**

**xxlouie**


	4. Chapter 4: parenting class

**DISCLAIMER: J. OWNS EVERYTHING I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 4: Parent class**

Dumbledore's expression barely changed apart from the slight wrinkle in his forehead.

"Ah I thought this would happen" Dumbledore told McGonagall after a short while.

"What are we going to do Albus?"

"Hmmm… I have a few ideas" Albus informed his deputy.

"What Albus?"

"Well we could disguise them and have everyone participate in a parenting class where they get fake growing babies. We could say that Lily and James are two children we tested with first. But we won't say who they are."

"So we need to think of new names for the two kids"

"I think Minerva we should leave that to their guardians" Dumbledore said with a knowing smile. "Could you please go and get Mr. Lupin and Ms. Kapolisk?" Dumbledore asked the agitated professor, who briskly marched off to do the Headmaster's errand, leaving the 'Brats' behind.

Professor arrived at the Head Common Room and found utter chaos. Five teenagers were scouring the place yelling out nicknames like Lily-Flower, Jamesie, Jay-Jay and Little Lil. None of the teens noticed the stern teachers staring wide eyed at the upheaval of the Head common room.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Kapolisk? Could you please follow me?" McGonagall said crisply once the frantic teens had noticed her arrival. They followed their heads bent in shame.

Arriving at Dumbledore's office they were overjoyed to find the Headmaster sitting on the floor playing trains with James and Lily, who were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"Ma!" Lily cried out and ran to Is.

"Da!" James yelled and ran towards Remus.

Once both fosterlings had been calmed down Dumbledore explained James and Lily's adventure to the worried foster parents.

"...and so professor McGonagall and I have decided to disguise them and give them new names. Also to make a cover for having them in the school we're going to set up a childcare program. Everyone is going to have a child or in your case two children. We'll have them look similar so you can pass them off as twins.

"Ah... ok" Remus agreed while Is was still thinking over the new program.

"How are you going to explain that we have our children first? And the people who saw them in the common room will already know what they look like" Is voiced after some consideration.

"I have decided that you and your friends were the tests of the program. And don't concern yourselves about the others. Lily and James had notice-me-not charms on them in case they were seen."

"Oh...ok" Is agreed after some interrogation into the program.

After Remus and Is's meeting with Dumbledore they returned to the Gryffindor Common Room and disguised Lily and James' appearances. Both children were given light blonde hair. Lily's hair had a wave in it and reached just below her ears (A/N: Dakota Fanning style). James' hair was a slightly curly mop (blonde curly ringlets). Both of the children's eyes had been changed to a light blue with dark blue speckles in them. To everyone the 'Brats' were blue eyed and blonde haired, but to the children they were still their usual appearances.

Lily was given the name Crystal Rose Lupin and James became Alexander Thomas Lupin. The 'Brats's' names to the public were Crystal and Alexander, but to people close to the children they would hear Lily and James. For example if Remus was yelling for Lily he would yell Lily and the students would hear Crystal. But someone like Lily or James or Sirius would hear Lily.

The next morning an announcement appeared on the Gryffindor common room notice board.

_Sixth and Seventh year students will attend a meeting in the Great Hall after dinner to discuss a new compulsory educational course._

That day Ma and Da became their official guardians. After dinner Dumbledore stood up and dismissed the fifth years and younger from the Great Hall.

After the talking and gossiping of the Great Hall died down Dumbledore started talking to the sixth and seventh years of the school.

"This year we have decided to create a compulsory caring class. You will be given a child to look after for 2-3 weeks depending on when they expire. Each child will be a different age every few days or weeks. The child will grow in blocks of 3 years." the Great Hall had finally overcome their shock and started disputing the course.

"What about our grades?" shrieked the Ravenclaws.

"We don't want to look after some kid" the Slytherins hissed angrily.

"What about our time?" Hufflepuffs grumbled.

"What about our parties?" Gryffindors roared.

Dumbledore took all the arguments with a shake of his head. "There will be no homework during this course. And the child will be a mixture of both 'parents' that are chosen by a cup. You cannot leave your child alone. Dorms will be set up for the new families of the school. Once you have received your child you will be given a painting and behind that painting are your family dorms."

"Before you go you will all come to the front and add your names on a piece of parchment and place it in this cup." Dumbledore instructed while holding up an ordinary looking cup.

After everyone had placed their names in the cup it started to smoke and just like in potions, names were written in blood red writing within the smoke of the cup.

Sirius and Jo became partners and were the first parents to be given twins. One was a little girl and one a little boy. Araya – the little girl - had straight, blonde, shoulder length hair and storm grey eyes – just like her father. Leigh - the little boy - was the opposite of his sister. Leigh had silky black hair that wasn't long enough to touch his ears. He had bright blue eyes – just like his mother. Both children were about two years old with Araya wearing pink and Leigh in blue.

No other couples had twins although one set of parents had triplets – poor guys.

When Remus and Is were instructed to collect their children Lily and James arrived from behind Dumbledore as full grown 3 year olds.

"Ma, Da" James yelled out as he pummelled Remus to the ground. Lily doing the same to Is.

A young Gryffindorian yelled out "hey they're the kids from the common room"

Everyone's attention soon focused on Remus and Is.

"Yes you are quiet right Ms. Hubble. This is Crystal Rose Lupin and Alexander Thomas Lupin. They were the test children of Mr. Lupin and Ms. Kapolisk." Dumbledore cleared up.

"Oh" came a collected reply through the crowd.

"before you all leave with your beautiful children I would also like to make another announcement." Dumbledore spoke over the rumble of voices inside the Great Hall. Every student shushed their children and listen to their old Headmaster, a few babies continue crying but hey they are babies.

"half way through you time with the children there will be a talent contest of your children, if they want to participate, and yourself if you wish to indulge us in one of your own acts. It is a test of how your child is fairing in your care and if they are living up to their full potential.

After this introduction of the talent contest everyone returned to their new dorms to get acquainted with their new partners and child.

With the new children around no-one noticed that Lily and James neither received a child nor were anywhere in the Great Hall.

The next morning was chaos. Obviously no-one else got want bags and so many children were walking around wearing towels or other home made clothes. A Hogsmede trip was scheduled for that day for the new parents to get their child what was needed to raise them well.

Remus, Is, Alice, Frank (Alice's partner), Sirius and Jo spent the day with Lily, James, Leigh, Araya and Joseph – Alice and Frank's child. Frank was inducted into the secret of Lily and Jams sudden de-growth and de-age.

Least to say Franks was gobsmacked. Everyone was waiting for him to start yelling at them for lying to him. He put everyone in shock of their own when he started laughing so hard he fell on the ground gripping his sides.

"So that explains everything. They got turned into babies and to hide them Dumbledore created this class." Franks finally announced once gaining control of his laughter. This talk was interrupted when Lily, James and Joseph came in each holding a pair of underwear.

"Ma!! Look what we found" an excited little Lily announced to her parents holding up a pair of bright pink lace underwear.

"Uh... Crystal where did you find them?" Is asked going tomato red.

"In the cupboard" James replied innocently, while he held a pair of boxer shorts.

"We found a submarine!" Joseph added proudly and held up a tampon to show everyone.

Is almost fainted from the embarrassment caused by 'Brats' and Joseph.

Alice and Frank took Joseph to their quarters before Is could kill him. Remus and Is turned to Lily and James after Alice and Frank had left the head's common room, which was their family quarters.

"Put out your hand" Remus said sternly to Lily and James as their smiles slid off their faces.

They held out their hands and Remus promptly tapped them each.

"You do not go through people's personal things. It is very rude. What do you have to say to Ma and me?" Remus said strictly.

"Were sozzy Ma and Da" Lily and James chorused to their parents and gave them a hug.

"It's ok." Remus hugged them back. "You just have to remember that you have to ask to go through our things." Remus told the 'Brats' comfortingly.

Since the whack on the hand the 'Brats' were very polite and good. They ate everything on their plates and went to bed without much complaint.

Once in bed Lily and James chatted for a while in their own language and soon fell asleep.

That night Remus and Is stayed up to talking about the talent contest, school, Lily and James and anything else since they had no homework and tomorrow was the start of the weekend. The young parents eventually fell asleep on the couch at around 1:30am.

The next morning Remus woke to Lily taking a picture of him.

"Crystal what did I saw yesterday about taking things that aren't yours?" Remus asked sternly

"But it was on top of me" Lily whined to her father

"Pardon?"

"It was floating above me and so I asked it to come down and it did." Lily answered as though it was simple.

"Oh" Remus was lost for words. Is had charmed that camera to follow Lily around while she was a child taking photos and filming her, the same with James.

"Ah... just let me find Ma" Remus called out for Is – who had gone to the bathroom - to come and see something.

"Ma look what I found" Lily said proudly holding up her camera so Is could see it.

"Oh" Is's face fell.

"Did I do something bad?" Lily asked her face also falling.

"No, no, no. I put that camera up there. Could you please put it back?"

"Ok Ma" Lily looked at the camera and asked it to go back to what it was doing. The camera floated above her and started taking pictures once again.

The next surprise of the day came from James. The young family were sitting in their common room during Remus and Is's study break. Lily was reading a story with the help from Remus and Is was working on a piece of schoolwork she hadn't completed. James was sitting on the floor playing with his toy broom with a fly buzzing in his ear. Remus was scared out of concentration when James cried with excitement.

"I caught it, I caught it" James repeated over and over excitedly. He then held up his hand and showed the fly he had caught to his father.

"I caught it" he repeated once more.

_He must just have natural Quidditch reflexes and a seekers sight. That explains why Gryffindor haven't lost a match since James started on the team_. Remus marvel to himself. _Maybe we could do a Quidditch display for the contest_ Remus quickly scrapped that idea remembering that Lily was afraid of heights.

That day the young family spent the day out doors next to the lake. The 'Brats' were being entertained by the Giant Squid, who was picking them up dunking them in the water and putting them back on the ground.

Remus and Is just entertained themselves watching the two enemies become closer and closer.

"I can't believe Lily already did magic" Is marvelled.

"Yeah neither did I. She must be really powerful if she could counter your charm when she's 3."

"Hey Remus?" Is said uncertainly.

"Yeah"

"I'm really glad that you're my partner" Is blurted out blushing slightly.

"Yeah I'm glad too" Is's blush could have given a fire truck a run for its money.

"It's weird seeing Lily and James playing and not yelling. I was really surprised when Lily was crying the other night and he was comforting her." Remus said breaking the comfortable silence.

"Yeah that's why I put the cameras on them. I can't wait until they grow up again. It'll be funny to see their faces" Remus and Is laughed at the soon to come humiliation of their best friends.

"Everyone will eventually find out they are Lily and James you realise." Remus once again started.

"Yeah. But while we have them it's alright. This way at least Lily can have a normal childhood." Is said sadly her watering eyes staring off into the distance towards her young friend.

"Wait what happened to Lily. I thought she had the perfect life?" Remus asked bemused. _Lily was always so perfect. James always said she had the perfect life._

"Don't tell anyone I told you this, especially Lily" Is warned.

"I promise" Remus swore.

"Lily was a twin in real life. She had a sister, Daisy. When they were about 4 Daisy and she were playing in the yard and something happened and Daisy died in front of her. Her Dad blamed her because she couldn't explain it to them. Her father became an alcoholic and started beating her up. That's why she loves Hogwarts so much. It's an escape from her father and her bitch of a sister."

"Wait I thought you just said she died." Remus asked sadly.

"Her sister Daisy died. But they had an older sister Petunia. Petunia never liked Lily or Daisy because they were the apple of everyone's eyes."

"Oh... that's horrible." Remus said thinking about Lily's childhood. "James's youth isn't that great either. His mother died just before he came to Hogwarts and now his father can't look at him without tearing up. So now Daniel – James's Dad – doesn't visit him at all. He stays at work. I guess Hogwarts is a haven from James as well."

"They have a lot in common, don't they?" Is mused. "I don't know why they don't get along"

"Well do you remember their first meeting?" Remus asked.

"Yeah we were on the train in first year" Is replied looking confused. "What does that have to do with anything?"

Remus recounted the story for Is.

**Flash-Back:**

A smaller Lily ran excitedly towards a compartment on the Hogwarts Express. As she reached the compartment she was pushed aside by boy. He had black flyaway hair and hazel eyes. This was a smaller James Potter. He walked inside the compartment and sat down, not offering any apologies to Lily, his friends sitting opposite him laughing at Lily on the ground.

Lily felt her rage build up inside her _how dare this BOY knock me aside like a piece of trash. I came here to get away from that and then this snot nosed little bastard does it anyway_.

Lily stood up and addressed the young boy.

"How dare you do that. This is my compartment. You are so rude. I got here first!" Lily raged at the young boy.

He stared blankly at her and stood up, trying to be as intimidating as an 11 year old could be.

"I'm rude? I'm rude? You come in here acting all snooty and yell at us when all we did was brush past you. It's not our fault that your have crap balance because no-one's behind you holding your hand. Just because you were born with a silver spoon up your arse you cannot boss us around."

"How can you call me snooty? You're the one that pushed me out of the way and then sat in the compartment I was going in" Lily hollered into the compartment.

Many heads by this point had poked out of their compartments 11 year old Isidora came out of her compartment followed by Jo and then Alice. Isidora with the other girls help dragged Lily into their compartment where they spent the rest of their time on the train trashing the boys in the compartment next to them, not knowing the boys were doing much the same.

**End of Flashback**

"Yeah that was a nasty day." Isidora remembered.

"Yeah James' Mum had just died that week."

"Yeah Lily's dad was pretty bad that week too."

"I guess that's why they blew up. James was grieving and Lily was sick of people pushing her."

"If only they knew. They might have been really good friends going by their personalities right now." Is and Remus Looking at the 'Brats' who were now dogging the Giant Squid as it tried to grab them. "They might have even been going out." Is said with a smile. "I know she fancies him but she hides it pretty well. Apart from when she sleep talks." Is giggled

Remus laughed at the lunacy of it "James has liked her since about fourth year. Remember when James was harassing Snivelus and Lily spoke for him?"

"Yeah? Since then. Jesus!" Is was gobsmacked. _James Potter never has a crush. People have crushes on him. Not the other way. He had girls and girlfriends but everyone knew he never liked any of them. Maybe he did like Lily and was trying to forget with trying to like others. I guess we'll never know until they grow up again._

They left the conversation there as Lily was screaming because the Squid wouldn't put her down. The Giant Squid was suddenly hovering above the water and slowly moving towards the lake edge. It dropped at James's feet and let go of Lily who toddled over to her 'brother'. It seems that James just preformed his first bout of accidental magic. Remus magiced the squid back into the deep depth of the water and ran over to the 'Brats' to see them comforting each other.

Over the next 2 days Lily and James had many three year old moments. Remus and Is were constantly on their feet apologising to someone they upset or running to catch them before they could hurt themselves. James climbed the Whomping Willow, much to everyone's horror. Remus concluded that his seeker skills were definitely natural. Lily accidentally created a frog that belched out bubbles when she was mixing some of Is's old potions together. This frog was now the Head Pet of the school and sat frozen next to the sorting hat in Dumbledore's office. James came inside with pet snakes and lizards from Uncle Haggy's house and James and Joseph had a spree from stealing Filche's tools and pulling things out of classroom cupboards. To do this they struck up a bargain with none other than the poltergeist Peeves. In exchange for a bag of stink bombs and no-heat fireworks Peeves would move things around the castle. One morning the students arrived in the Great Hall and all the table were floating above the ground. Breakfast was eaten on the ground because Dumbledore decided that it was an excellent display of magic.

Uncle Siri was looking after the 'Brats' one afternoon and an hour after leaving they all trudged up to Remus and Is covered in Mud, all apart from Lily who watched sheepishly. Uncle Siri had thrown a mud pie at James and it had caught Lily in her hair. She was hysterical. The pies started flying around Uncle Siri, James and Lily. All the mud missed Lily and landed on Sirius and James. Lily and James were also found playing dress ups with Lily in her own Head clothes while James wearing his.

Any room they left looked the same way as when they arrived. Lily and James would create a mess and would use their magic to clean it all up again usually resulting in the both of them becoming very tired. They would then take a glass of warm milk and plush toy and fall asleep talking to each other in their own language

When they weren't tired they were read to sleep. Is or Remus would sit with Lily and James and read stories, normally two because they didn't like each other's choices. Lily loved fairy tales like Rumplestilkstin and James loved monster books like Tashi.

Lily and James were once again in trouble. The 'Brats' had been playing in the corridors when Lucidus Malloy and Narissa Black's small five year old charge intercepted them. Unfortunately for him Lily and James experienced their second growth spurt. The bully turned into the bullied once the 'Brats' had grown. Lily and James magically locked the little boy in a broom cupboard on the seventh floor corridor.

Lily and James were now full grown 6 year olds. Their clothes had grown with them – Is had found a charm in case they grew un-expectantly. The were each exhausted from the use of magic their bodies had used and walked back to the common room holding each other up for support.

Finally climbing through the portrait both Lily and James were scooped up and rushed off to their magically expanded beds.

**AN:**

**Hey everyone, long time no write. I know and I'm sorry to leave you all hanging. I've finished the story but a bit in the middle is missing. So I'm leaving it to you to imagine and send me how you think Sirius and Jo would act, any jokes and how you think their room would look like.**

**Anyway I'm now going to answer reviews:**

**Shetandlace: thanks for the supporting words. Nice to know I'm making someone feel good lol.**

**Yeah I loved their relations as well it's refreshing to write them a lot of the time lol.**

**Xxlouie**

**Serenity12345: thanks for the review. I have a little brother, but he's only 2 and he's well on his way to Lily and James status. Lol yeah I love them lol.**

**xxlouie**

**Ari-moon: sorry for not updating as much as I said I would lol. I hope your sis isn't disappointed either lol. Just wanted to say sorry for taking so long**

**xxlouie**


	5. Chapter 5: story of Lily and James

**DISCLAIMER: J. OWNS EVERYTHING I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 5: The Story of Lily and James**

The next morning was the 'Brats' first day of being 'all growed up' as they put it. Because of Lily and James' display of magic on the Malfoy child they slept in and missed breakfast. They joined their parents in class and participated in Care of Magical creatures (played with the baby griffins), Potions (they made Jelly) and sat watching Aunty Magy transform into and out of her animagus form.

The 'Brats' wrote while in class or drew pictures for their mum and dad. Lily stuck to her books and writing stories to read to James. James liked to run around asking questions and getting under people's feet.

Lily and James joined Mum, Dad, Aunty Jo, Aunty Ally and Uncle Siri for dinner but soon left to sit with Uncle Al and Aunty Magy at the big table. Coincidently sitting in the head seats reserved at the staff table for just the two of them.

Many students had children and it was definitely affecting them. Lucius Malfoy wasn't throwing comments; Snape had washed his hair, Sirius Black and Jo White were getting along and the heads were still missing from society. They showed up to class and then disappeared. A lot of the students were soon suspecting that they were going out and had eloped to get married, or something ridiculous like that. Lily and James listened in fascination at the stories people were telling about two people and their obvious hatred for each other.

They arrived 'home' after listening to these stories. Hearing that their parents were friends with the two mysterious heads of the school Lily decided to ask and satisfy her curiosity.

It was time for bed and Is was tucking in the 'Brats'

"Mum?" Lily asked tentatively from under her cover

"Yes Hun?"

"What happened to Lily and James?" Lily asked innocently. Her mother's mouth dropped and her eyes became the size of dinner plates.

"Where did you hear those names dear?" she asked sweetly

"People were talking about them." James butted in listening to the conversation and deciding to add his two cents.

"Oh… ah… wait here… I need to get your father." Is said. She poked her head out the door and called for Remus.

Remus came running out of the bathroom only wearing his red and gold boxers and a towel around his neck.

"What? What's the matter?" Remus asked worriedly.

"Umm… ah… uh…" Is said while blushing from looking at Remus' toned abbs. _No wonder he gets all the girls_ Is thought to her while staring methodically at Remus' body; starting from his abbs to his arms, to his legs, to his… ah yes off the topic.

Remus blushed under the scrutiny of Is's gaze and quickly grabbed the towel from his shoulders and wrapped it around himself.

"Uh… Is what's the matter?" Remus asked patiently. Is shook her head ridding herself of particular fantasies and blushed furiously

Lily and James giggled at their parents.

"Mum" James said among giggles "why is you red?"

"Yeah Dad you too." Lily said copying James's giggles.

Remus and Is ignored the kids giggling in their beds. Is asked Lily to repeat her question so her father could hear it.

Remus choked on his own tongue once Lily had finished her enquiry.

"Umm… they were two very good friends of ours." Remus said trying to dodge the question.

"What happened to them?"

"What were they like?"

"What do they look like?"

James and Lily asked rapidly getting excited.

"Lily was very very pretty. She had green eyes and Red hair like Crystal's. And James had hazel eyes and black hair like Alex's" Remus said while looking at each child.

"They weren't very friendly with each other." Remus started with James and Lily's now light blue eyes hanging off his every word.

"Would you like to hear their story?" Remus asked the 'Brats' while Is looked even more shocked. The 'Brats' nodded their head in the affirmative. Remus had decided to try and fix things between the older Lily and James now when they would listen rather then when they were older again.

"When Lily was a little girl she was playing with her sister and she died in front of her. Her dad turned bad and hurt her and her other sister was very mean to her." Remus remembered finding Lily one night sitting on the astronomy tower crying while watching out over the school grounds. Apparently that was the anniversary of her sister's death.

"James was the same. He doesn't have any sisters or brothers but he did have his mum and dad. His mum died a few months before he started school and his dad was very sad. His dad stopped talking to him and started working really hard so he would stop thinking of James's mum. When he did this little James was left at home with no-one." Remus said while Is's eyes gathered tears

"Lily and James had a very bad childhood and so when they started school they decided to have a good time. But James accidentally knocked Lily over when they went to the same area on the train. James didn't notice her and so he didn't say he was sorry" Lily and James gasped at him being so rude.

"Lily thought he was being snobby so she got very angry at him and yelled at him. James was still upset about his mum, and they got into a fight. I came and dragged Lily away from James before she got in trouble." Is added to the story.

"Since then Lily and James have been arguing everyday. James plays pranks on Lily and Lily gets him back in a lot of different ways." Remus chuckled at his memories and continued.

"At the start of this year, before you came to us, they got in another fight and had an accident. They both went to the hospital and are still in bed trying get over it. They go to class but then stay in bed. They are getting better every day" Remus concluded quickly as the 'Brats' eyelids were dropping slightly every second. They were soon asleep and their even breathing relaxed the two temporary parents. Remus and Is were sitting on the carpet leaning against the warm stone wall in between the 'Brats' beds.

"Remus I don't want them to grow up" Is said sadly

"Neither do I." Remus sighed.

"Yeah it had been nice." Is said while resting her head on Remus' shoulder.

"Do you think they'll remember all this?" Is asked while yawning.

"I don't know." Remus told Is truthfully while resting his head on top of hers and slightly stroking her hair.

"I'll miss them" Is said with a sigh

"Yeah." Remus sighed again "I'll miss the quiet" Remus and Is chuckled

"Do you know what I'll miss most of all?" Remus whispered into her ear.

"Changing nappies" Is said jokingly while her heart beat louder when she looked up into his deep brown eyes. The warmth of Remus' body being so close made her feel content. _I could stay like this forever_ she thought to herself.

"You" Remus said simply and leaned down and kissing Is softly on the cheek.

"I'll miss you too Remus" Is said and kissed him gently on the lips waiting for his response. Remus slowly deepened the kiss. They broke apart and stared into each others eyes. Remus helped Is up and they made their way to the common room where they laid down on the couch and eventually feel asleep in each other's arms.

The next day Remus and Is were the news of the school. They arrived with their six year old 'Brats', Remus holding James' hand and Is holding Lily's. Their children were the first to grow up out of all the couples of the school. Sitting down to eat James inhaled his food while Lily sat primly at the table helping herself to some toast and cereal. They were soon being cooed over by all the girls of the school. James took it all in his stride while Lily shrunk back a bit.

James didn't understand why Lily was scared of everyone. She was slowly scooting down the bench away from James and the crowd. James felt suddenly empty he wanted his Lily back. Why did all these people want to separate them? What did they want? Why won't they leave him alone? A frantic James thought while trying to process the sudden loneliness. James was a naturally loud child but right now he wanted his Lily and that person was slowly moving away from him.

James suddenly stood up and started snapping at anyone who tried to get near him.

"Leave me alone!" he yelled to all the girls. Everyone in the great hall's attention was on him and the crowd he had gained. The cooing girls were confused at what they did wrong.

"I want Crystal!" James cried out to the Great Hall.

Lily rushed over to her 'brother' and comforted him.

"Leave us alone. Stop crowding us!" Lily reprimanded the students. The students of the school flew in all directions as Lily and James became more and more scared.

_Why wasn't anyone leaving us alone? There's nothing special about us. We're just two kids who want to sit and eat our breakfast. _Lily thought to herself sadly

"Why can't you leave us alone?" Lily asked and started crying. James comforted her and anyone who remained around the 'Brats' were given a suspiciously evil glare from the little boy's bright blue eyes which were ever so slowly filling up with tears while looking at his 'sister' who had come to his rescue.

_It's all my fault she's crying. _James concluded while stopping his other half from crying.

Remus and Is looked on at the scene proudly. Lily had come to James rescue and James had come to hers. No-body would have suspected that these two children were the same two teens who were constantly fighting and trying to hurt each other.

That night for being so good they got to decorate their rooms. The 'Brats' room's still contained many things from when they were babies and so Is and Remus decided to treat them and let them create their own rooms. Lily wanted pink and James blue. They got into a slight argument which had their toys floating in the air around them out of anger. Remus and Is came up with a quick compromise of having the room two colours instead of having toy studded children in their charge.

Lily's side of the room was painted a pastel pink and everything was either light pink or white. On the right hand wall was a small white bed with light pink sheets with fairies dancing gaily across her bedspread and a white lace pillow with another white pillow underneath. At the end of the bed was a white fluffy doona waiting to be used when the temperature dropped. On the head board of the little white and pink bed was the name LILY written in gold writing and small stars that glowed at night to the bottom right of her name. Next to the bed was a small white cabinet that contained her diary and some other essential items every young girl needs such as pens, paper, a yo-yo, hair ties and other crucial items. On top of the table were a small touch lamp and a picture of James and her hugging after playing outside next to the great lake with the Giant Squid waving to them in the background.

At the end of her bed was a small chest with a large pink cushion attached to the lid for a seat. Half the box was used for her shoes and the bottom half was used by a draw that contained all her toys that she played with.

Opposite the wall her bed rested upon was a small armoire with an oval mirror with green vines and light pink flowers intricately carved around the frame. Next to her vanity was a large white wardrobe with four pink flowers with gold centres in the corners of the two doors leading to her robes and other 'big girl' clothes. On the other side of the armoire was a large chest of white drawers with the same flower pattern as the wardrobe on each drawer.

Her half of the room was covered with a light cream springy carpet that your feet either bounced off of or sunk into.

James room was set up the exact same as Lily's but was in the colour Blue. On his bedside table as well as a small lamp and picture of the two of them playing with Lily's belching frog, there was a small ant farm with ginger ants swarming around marching to and fro completing tasks. James loved when ginger ants were added to his ginger newt cookies because they gave them an extra bite.

His room although was set out the same had many differences. For example instead of having an armoire he had a desk with a lizard aquarium that housed one purple tongue lizard. James decided that the tongue looked more purple than blue so re-name his lizard to be a purple tongued lizard. The flowers in Lily's room and dancing fairies on her bedspread were replaced by flying broomsticks and snitches. Everything that was pink in Lily's side of the room was now blue on James's side of the room and the cream springy carpet turned into a green springy carpet instead.

The 'Brats' were so impressed with their decorating styles that they invited Araya, Leigh and Joseph over just to see their rooms. Aunty Jo, Aunty Alice, Uncle Siri and Uncle Frank stayed for dinner in the common room and let the kids play into the night. Before they were bound to leave Lily and Araya came down with sweet and innocent eyes pleading to their parents.

"Dad?" Lily and Araya said in unison. Both foster fathers looked at each other wondering what in the world had they done. Their faces turned to horror as they realised that the boys were no where to be seen. They were slowly panicking as the foster mothers shared secret smiles. They knew exactly what the girls were doing.

Aunty Jo turned towards her best friends and gave a shrug as to say '_whatcha think?'_ Is and Alice nodded her head in return. They walked over to the two girls and magiced their clothes into their pyjamas. The girls looked at their mothers with bright smiles and hugs all around. The father continued staring at the younglings with mouths open wide.

"Why's you change their clothes? We have to go home." Sirius asked his partner. Jo just sighed in return and looked to Remus hoping for him to explain what happened to Sirius. Unfortunately Remus had the same expression as Sirius and Frank, confused, confused and a minor bit more confused.

Is and Jo sighed in return of the blank stares.

"Araya's sleeping over and we're having James and Joseph over" she explained simply. The three boys looked surprised.

"How'd you know that?" Remus probed. He was meant to be the most observant of the group and here he was missing something that was right in front of him. It was humbling and a slight humiliating no to be able to understand someone's expressions.

"They came up to you with doe eyes, big smiles and shuffling feet." Jo was tempted to say 'DUH' at the end of the sentence but Remus was the nice one so reserved it later for a Sirius comment.

"Oh" he replied softly.

The double sleep over went without a hitch, well not many anyway. The girls stayed in the head dorm and the boys in Sirius and Jo's apartment. Sirius, Remus, Joseph and James went fishing at the Great Lake and caught one of the eight giant tentacles. They played board games like Twister and a magical version of Snakes and Ladders, they even had Jo become a refugee from the girls and their girliness. The girls had played dolls and dress-ups and then proceeded to have a tea party where everyone was called Ms or Mrs. So and so. Unfortunately for the girls they called Aunty Jo Mrs. Black one too many times and so lost a tea member leaving Is in charge of the two terrors as they learnt how to bake cookies for the rest of the afternoon.

**AN:**

**Here's another one that's been waiting around. And now you're going to have to wait a while because I haven't written a chapter 6, though I have got an outline, I just can't be bothered to write it :D though I will try for you who hopefully haven't forgotten me**

**Xxlouie**

**p.s any reviews are welcome**


	6. Chapter 6: Gone

**DISCLAIMER: J. OWNS EVERYTHING I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS.**

Chapter 6: Gone

The children spent their days either reading, causing mischief (James and Joseph were still in contact with Peeves) or playing. James was turning into his older self very quickly. He loved mischief but didn't like the attention. He would arrange for many pranks and bribe Peeves to help him or use his little gang or Leigh – to distract -, Joseph – to set up the prank -, and himself – to organise the prank. All three boys would accept the punishment with a smirk at being caught. They figured if they were caught they could always learn from their mistakes. Well that's what their Dad's said to them. Uncle Siri and Remus nicknamed the three boys the 'Minis' because they were miniature versions of James, Remus and Sirius.

Lily would spend many nights reading Remus or Is' first year text books until she was told to sleep. She would ask for little tests from her parents to show that she was reading. Just like James Lily loved mischief, especially against the boys. The main reason the boys were caught so often was they would set up a noise or something near the 'Minis' that would attract someone's attention. The girls, Lily and Araya, were nicknamed the 'girls' by the 'sexist, bigot, conceited pig' Uncle Siri. None of the children understood what that meant but that's what Aunty Jo called him so that must be what he was.

The 'Girls' would set up tea parties and force their brothers to join (Lucky Joseph). The 'Minis', minus Joseph would sit at Lily's kid size table with miniature tea sets drinking tea (water) and "eating" plastic foods. Sometimes their Mums or Dads would join them and have a tea before taking off with their child to escape the water and plastic Lily and Araya were insisting they eat.

Remus took his 'family' on a picnic under the beech tree near the great lake. The squid would wave to the 'Brats' and they would wave back. Lily and James went swimming and climbed on rocks, picked lemons and explored the area around the tree. Is insisted that they stayed where she and their Dad could see them. This was a big boundary for the 'Brats' who wanted to explore. Lily wanted to run across the grounds and roll down the hills. James wanted to swing in the trees of the forest the Uncle Hagy's house. It was too unfair for the two six year olds to comprehend.

They decided that their Mum and Dad had really good vision and so they each ran in their own direction and had a great time.

Lily was rolling down the hill wildly collecting dirt and grass on her robes. James was swinging upside down gleefully on a large branch. Neither saw the two men in dark cloaks behind them.

Lily was dusting herself off when she went rigid. She tried to struggle but couldn't move a muscle. She tried to scream but couldn't open her mouth to make any noise. The man cast another spell on her turning her invisible. He picked her up and folded her over his shoulder. From this position she could see her 'Brother' getting a red light shot at him. She tried to shout out to him but was still under whatever curse this man put on her. She saw James disappear when the other man cast another spell on him. The man picked up an invisible object and rested it on his shoulders. Both men walked to Hogsmede and disapparated carrying with them two unwillingly silent children.

**AN:**

**Callie258: thanks for the review. Yeah I try and base the stories off of my younger brother and sister.**

**Ari-Moon: ah my faithful reviewer. Yeah I loved their rooms too. It was kinda a fantasy room for my but the funny thing is that I hate (with a capital H) pink. I would have preferred it Green but then again she's a little girl.**

**TaylorxxSue: thanks I try. The funny thing is that I have a load of story, one's much better than this but I don't know if I want to post them because I am actually thinking of sending them into a publishers one day. I might post some of the stories I don't like as much. I should be able to update all the time now because I got internet in my room and this was the last chapter I had to write.**

**Dani Girl9132: thanks for the review. I have finished the story now and will probably post some chapters tonight once I look over them.**


	7. Chapter 7: Voldemort

**DISCLAIMER: J. OWNS EVERYTHING I JUST OWN THE PLOT AND SOME CHARACTERS.**

**Chapter 7: VOLDEMORT**

The men and the children arrived at a dark clearing. All around them were trees that blocked out all light; there was a slight fog that misted around the men's feet. It was an eerie and cold place.

The men in the dark coats lowered the children on the ground and lifted masks over their faces. Lily and James lay on the ground next to each other trying the send comforting thoughts to each other.

A robe slowly walked towards them. They could not move to see who it was but the horrid feeling he projected told them he wasn't good.

The spells were taken off the children and the clung to each other. The man chuckled evilly at the tow frightened children. They finally were given the chance to see their mysterious captor. The man had a snake of a face. He was deathly white, like he hadn't been out in the sun, _Ever_. His nose was a slit on his face and his mouth was a straight and cruel line in a sinister smirk. The most frightening feature of his face was his eyes. They were deep and bottomless while filled with hatred and malice. He has no sympathy for the two children huddle together on the ground.

"So this is the illustrious pair that eventually defeats me?" the cruel man said with an evil grin at the men and women who had arrived all wearing masks like the kidnappers. He started walking around the circle of black cloaked men and women as though he was displaying a circus act.

The man's voice was vindictive, bitter, and entertained. He revelled in the frighten looks the 'Brats' were giving him.

_What does he want with us?_ Lily thought to herself

"My dear." The dark man leered "I want you because you are my downfall. You and your husband over there." The sinister man leered and pointed to James.

_My husband? _Lily was thoroughly confused

_Her husband? This man is wacko. She's my sister. _James thought to himself.

The evil man looked sharply at James and Lily.

"what do you mean she's you sister?" the dark lord asked cruelly

"we've been together since before we can remember. She's my sister, and I'm her brother." James said bravely standing up to address the man who looked livid.

"You dare speak to him. You filthy traitor." A crazy woman with frizzy black hair and feverish dark eyes screamed at him. "You never question the dark lord. He is the almighty and greatest wizard ever." She said passionately

"That's enough Bellatrix" the man said unkindly to his adoring fan.

"Do you know who I am?" the dark lord asked the two children looking down at the menacingly. They both shook their heads in the negative and the man looked slightly mad at them.

"I am Lord Voldemort" Voldemort told the children. Neither of the children looked very scared. They actually started giggling trying to muffle their laughter with their small hands. Their mum and dad had told them that laughing at someone was very impolite.

"What are you laughing at?" Voldemort yelled at the 'Brats'. They looked away trying to hide their giggles at the 'almighty and greatest wizard ever'. Their parents had taught them well but it was just to funny to hold in.

"Your name's funny." Lily said in between giggles at the dark lord. The people behind the masks were shocked and offended. A little six year old just told the most fearsome wizard of the age that his name is funny.

The dark lord looked livid.

"Someone take them away from me." He yelled at his followers while waving his hand at them to make them disappear.

The two kidnappers picked them up and dissaperated to a musty, dank, empty house. Their captors roughly threw the children into a room in the house. The room had a small bed in the corner and a bucket in the corner which they presumed was the bathroom. The walls were mouldy and stained with age and water-rot. The bed had a thin sheet which like the walls was mouldy and stained. The mattress wasn't much better. The room was dull and gloomy, it made the 'Brats' very miserable and to wish for home.

_I want to go home. I want to read with Ma and play games with Da I want to go swimming and to play with Puppy Fang. I want to go home _Lily thought miserably

James was thinking along the same lines

_I want to go home. I miss Ma and Da. I want to play with Lily and Da and I want to sit and listen to Ma telling me stories when I got to bed. I want to play outside and I want to watch Aunty Magy turn into a cat. I want to go home_ James thought gloomily.

"James?" Lily asked her voice shook.

"Lily?" James answered with a question

"Do you think we'll see Ma and Da again?" Lily asked with tears welling in her eyes

"I don't know" James told her truthfully. Seeing Lily with tears in her eyes brought out his protective side. He didn't want to see his 'sister' like this. She should be happy and free and living the easy life. She should be back home right now.

"Do you know what Lily?" James asked Lily while he radiated off determination.

"What?" Lily asked gaining confidence seeing her 'brother' was ok.

"we're going to give them hell." James said with an evil smirk on his face. Lily after hearing this got out a pencil and piece of paper from her pocket.

"Alright what are we going to need?" Lily asked James

"Stink-bomb" James said pulling one out from under his cloak.

"Check. Invisibility cloak?"

"Check." James said pulling out his cloak from another pocket in his uniform. "Lemons?".

James and Lily had been lemon picking earlier that day and they still had some left over.

"Check." Lily said while pulling out his bright yellow fruit. "you or me?"

"I don't know it. You?" James said while looked down at his hands

"Sure" Lily said while beaming at her big brother

"How long till lunch?" James asked Lily as he tried to look out of a window.

"About an hour."

"Good"

"Perfect"

With that the plan was set. They were 'going to give them hell"

At exactly 12 o'clock their two captors arrived with food for the anxious children. They huddled in the corner looking scared while really hiding their smirks. The men left with grins on their faces and the two children got up with identical grins as the captors. They grabbed a cup each from the tray of food and pressed it against the door and listened as the footsteps faded away.

James and Lily shoved their food down and quickly picked up their belongings. Lily draped the cloak over the two of them and James set the stinkbomb in the key hole of the door. The small bomb started expanding and eventually exploded. The pressure from the expanding joke item caused the lock to break and the door to unwillingly open. The 'Brats' took a quick look around and seeing no-one sped out of the room. Lily cast a wand-less spell to show UV light. James had admitted before that he didn't know the charm but Lily already suspected that. His magic was better suited for Transfiguration and her's for Charms. Lily and James had covered the entrance of the door with lemon juice and when entering the captors stepped in it creating a trail of invisible prints for the 'Brats' to trail. They followed the way the captives went. Lily and James knew the two bully men had to go outside to dissapperate back to Voldemort and so they followed their trail to the outside world.

They turned left; they turned right, left again, up some stairs, down some stairs, the two men's trail was like following a drunken mouse trying to navigate itself through one of those little mazes with the cheese at the end. Soon they worried that the two men weren't going outside but rather to Voldemort. As much as they laughed at the man they were deathly afraid of him. He was an adult; he was bigger, scarier but definitely not smarter.

Nearing another door they could hear sounds on the other side. Getting near the door they became very nervous hoping Voldemort, the two bad guys or anyone else weren't on the other side. Lily looked through the key hole and James through the crack under the door. Through the key hole was… light. It was the out side. The 'Brats' would have whooped for joy if it was not for the fact that they were trying to be quiet, for the first time in their life.

The door glided open for it had obviously been used rather regularly. Once out side the house didn't seem so bad, neither did the garden when Voldemort wasn't there. It didn't stop it from being cold and beaten. The trees were stripped bear; the fountain out the front was only dripping. The grass was green but had a defeated look about it. They slowly made their way out of the house, hiding from bush to bush as they got farther away from the house. Once they finally got to the gate they slide underneath the fence next to it and crawled along it so no-one would be able to see them. Once they were almost a block away from the house they straightened up and ran all the way into a normal little town.

The town was a standard looking settlement with a bakery, butchery and a main street. They had not seen this street before. They were lost and cold and hungry.

An old lady was across the road and noticed the two confused children staring around them. She hobbled over to them with her cane methodically hitting the pavement in a rhythm.

Lily and James stared at the old lady suspiciously. She was old and had white wispy hair which was combed into a neat bun. She had a worn floral dress on and slippers. She was walking with a bag of shopping in one hand and a cane in the other.

She was getting very close. Very, very close. Lily hid behind James while James stood his ground. She looked too nice to be real. The 'Brats' were still scared out of their wits and the only reason they had not run yet was out of shock that they escaped only to be brought back by a grandmotherly figure

"Hello dearies" she said kindly to them. "What are you doing out here by yourselves?" she asked concerned.

"Um… uh… ah… were lost" James said not able to come up with any excuse to be there

"Oh that won't do. I tell you what. You come over to my house and I'll get you some hot milk and you can have a bath and a nap and then we'll find out where you are in the morning?" The old lady said kind-heartedly smiling at the two children who desperately clung to each other.

James nodded and followed the lady to her home holding Lily's hand to calm her fears.

The old lady's name was Dorothy Figg and she lived up the street from where the 'Brats were found.

Mrs. Figg's house was a homely place that smelt of cookies and home made bread. It was a little brick cottage with a white picket fence around the yard and rose bushes along the fence. The roses were all in bloom and the garden was standing in all it's glory. Lily loved the colours and the vibrancy of the flowers in the yard. Inside gave off a comfortable feeling that made you sleepy and ready for bed. It was a comfortable house and one the children instantly fell in love with. There was a large ginger tabby cat sleeping in a basket in the lounge of Mrs. Figg's house. He opened one eye and looked at the visitor and drifted back off the sleep.

"Oh what's his name?" Lily asked excitedly

"Mr. Norris." Mrs. Figg answer fondly of both the girl and the cat

"Oh we know a Mrs. Norris." Lily told Mrs. Figg "she's not really nice. She gets you into trouble a lot." James and Lily spent the rest of the evening with their promised hot milk talking to Granny Figg about their home and their parents and their many adventures.

Granny Figg listened to the conversation with amusement. She was a great listener. She gasped in all the right places, laughed with the 'Brats' stories and didn't interrupt until they had finished each one. She included some of her stories about her life and where they currently were. Granny Figg loved to gossip and was always up-to-date with the latest news of all her neighbours. Lily and James listened interested as she told stories about the family next door with the young screaming child who threw food at everyone. She told stories about the funny post man who always tipped his hat at her and winked. And the neighbours at the end of the road whose child snuck out every night and arrived back early every morning.

Lily and James were surprising content. After everything they had just been through it was nice to stop and talk to someone nice.

They soon had their baths and went to bed. Granny Figg tucked Lily and James in and kissed each of their head good night.

Once she was sure that the two children were asleep she picked up some powder and threw it into the fire.

"They're here." Granny Figg stated into the fire.

**AN:**

**Here's another chapter. I hope you all enjoy the newest installation.**

**Xxlouiegirl**

**p.s please review**


	8. Chapter 8: Granny Figg

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**Chapter 8: Granny Figg**

The next morning the 'Brats' woke up in a comfortable bed. Its blankets were soft and warm, neither child wanted to wake up. Lily's arm was being lightly shaken by a soft old hand, as was James'.

"Come on huns it's time to wake up" Granny Figg said cheerlessly.

"do we have to?" James said groggily while Lily jumped out of bed to play with MR. Norris.

"Yes you do hun. I want you to meet one of my friends" She said while encouraging the children to get dressed and to stop play with Mr. Norris.

They were soon changed in their robes that had been cleaned over night. Granny Figg directed Lily and James to sit in the lounge and to not get 'mussed up'.

Five minutes and quiet a bit of fidgeting later the doorbell rang. Granny Figg got up to answer the door, giving the children comforting smiles as she went by.

She was talking loud to the person at the door. Neither Lily nor James had seen the person yet and were getting quiet anxious at not knowing. For all they knew it was Voldemort coming to take them away again. Back to the dark, dank and smell small room. He was probably going to hurt us for running away. Lily gave a shudder. She felt James' arms go around her shoulders as he tried to console her. It worked. James had a claming feeling on Lily. Whenever she was scared or nervous or anxious he was always there. He was always the solution not the problem. She loved him for that. He was always there to support her.

James saw Lily shudder and retreat into herself. He felt horrible he couldn't do anything to protect her. It was all his fault. He always seemed to cause her problems because he couldn't protect her. _No bad James. You couldn't stop him. And you did get both of you out of there. You have protected her. You saved her and yourself_. James felt weird talking to himself

Both children were woken out of their stupor when an old and very familiar old man walked through the lounge door. Both children ran to the man.

"Uncle Al!" they yelled in unison as they ran and hugged the man who was like their grandfather.

"How'd you find us?"

"Did you come to take us home?"

Where's Ma and Da?"

"Who was that man that took us?"

"What happened?"

Lily and James asked in a flurry of questions. They soon broke down and started crying into their Uncle Al's brilliant periwinkle blue robe with stars down the front.

"there, there" he said soothingly while stroking both children's hair down.

"What happened?" James repeated the question. Uncle Al's shoulders stooped and he looked defeated.

"Chidldren sit down I have a story I have to tell you. Do you both know Lily and James at school?" The both nodded their head wondering what this had to do with them. "Lily and James have a prophecies made about them. It concerns their first born son. Harry is set to defeat the man that just kidnapped you." The children were looking at him frighten.

"James is the only heir of Gryffindor, your's parent's house. Voldemort" Dumbledore continued ignoring Granny Figg shudder "is the only heir left of Slytherin line. At school you notice that the students in Slytherin don't like the students in Gryffindor. Yes?" they nodded "that is because Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin were enemies and vowed that they would kill each other's lines eventually. Voldemort kidnapped you because he needed you to stop the prophecy from coming true." The children still didn't understand what they had to do with Lily and James but agreed with their Uncle anyway.

"now I need to know what happened when Voldemort kidnapped you." Dumbledore asked the two children kindly.

James told his Uncle the entire story with Lily helping in little bits and pieces.

Dumbledore was stunned. Two six year olds just foiled and escaped the most powerful next upcoming dark lord with three lemons, a prank item, an invisibility cloak and a spell. It was ingenious. _If there were more minds like this in the world the future will be a marvellous place _Dumbledore thought to himself.

After tea and cakes that had been insisted Dumbledore picked up both children and tried to leave. Lily wriggle out of his grasp and ran to Granny Figg, James following. They both hugged her till they could hug no more.

Just as they were about to leave James asked "Granny Figg how did you know to talk to Uncle Al?"

"Hun remember when you told me you knew the cat Mrs. Norris?"

"Yeah?" Lily said joining the conversation of questions

"That's my son's cat. He's the caretaker at Hogwarts. You might know him. His name is Argus Filch-Figg."

"Oh Mr. Filch. We know him. He gets us into trouble." Lily said while pouting to Granny Figg.

"Well I'll have to talk to him about that won't I?" She said with a smile ad wave good-bye and the children and Dumbledore apparated away.

**Chapter 12:** **HOME**

James and Lily felt like they were being forced through a small tube. It was squeezing out their lungs and gizzards. Finally when they thought they wouldn't be able to stand any more it stopped. They opened their eyes to see good ol' Hogsmede. There were no students about since it was a Tuesday

"where's mum?" Lily asked excitedly looking around for the famous black curly hair.

"Where's dad?" Lily asked a bit downheartedly while looking around for her dad's shaggy blonde mop and lean muscular figure.

James's face was slowly dropping while looking around also for his parents.

"they're at the castle worrying about you." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"oh!" Lily and James said in unison.

On the walk back to the castle the children talked to Dumbledore about their experience with Voldemort and their ingenious escape of the stupid captors.

Arriving to the castle the children were welcome throughout the halls. Many people came up to the 'Brats' and hugged or kissed them on the cheek. When Lily and James were kidnapped Dumbledore had to come out to the school and tell everyone the reason why Ms. Kapolisk kept breaking down in the hallways and why Mr. Remus walked around in a daze. The school was full of gossip and theories. Dumbledore didn't explain why the two children had been kidnapped and many theories and speculations were formed over the reason.

Arriving at 'home' the 'Brats' were crushed into mammoth hugs from both Mum and Dad. While hugging their parents they could feel their tears sliding down their necks.

That night Lily, James, Remus and Is spent the time talking and comforting each other. Dumbledore gave Remus and Is permission to have the next day off and so they spent it re-living their unfinished picnic outside without the kidnapping or panic. The picnic was peaceful, well as peaceful as two nine year olds can be outside in the fresh air on large grounds with trees to climb, forest to explore and a lake to swim in.

The night was peaceful. Lily and James read into the night until Remus came in and firmly told them to go to sleep. Each child waited ten minutes and hopped under the covers and continued reading. They finally fell asleep and Remus came in and kissed each of their foreheads tenderly and removed their books from around their hands.

The next day the 'Brats' were re-introduced into the school as Lily Marie Evans and James Thomas Potter. The school was gobsmaked to say the least. In front of the school stood two children who were standing next to each other hand in hand giving comfort to one another. The children obviously loved and cared for each other deeply and the headmaster was trying to tell them the same two children were the two head students of the school who were the biggest enemies since Gryffindor and Slytherin ran the school. The school roared with laughter as the stupidity of the two head students and at the absurdity of the fact that they were now two children who considered each other brother and sister.

The hall laughed for at least 10 minutes before starting to wind down. The children looked around confused and just sat there with goofy smiles on their faces while the camouflage on the children was removed.

The school laughed harder seeing the younger version of the school's enemies sitting there hugging each other with goofy smiles on their faces. The 'Brats' were known around the school as loving siblings and so the school was happy to have them back even if they had to get used to their new look and names.

The children kept to themselves, their parents, Aunties and Uncles for the first day back at the castle. The day after being re-introduced the children went back to their parent's lessons where they were expected to listen to the lesson and take notes.

The children were jumpy at first but finally fell back into the lesson routine. In the middle of their second day back the children were sitting in their Ancient Runes class taking notes. Lily's eyesight went foggy and she got tunnel vision. The young red-head collapsed in the class soon followed by James.

**AN: please review**


	9. Chapter 9: soul rooms

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**Chapter 9: Soul Room**

The children, who now resembled nine year olds, not six year olds, were quickly pulled out of the class and rushed to the hospital wing where Dumbledore met up with them.

Remus and Is were sitting near each of the beds with the two small bodies surrounded by the white blankets of the sterile hospital wing. Lily and James were slowly moving fingers at the same time with the same hands as though one mind was controlling both. Suddenly both of their eyes opened, one pair green, another hazel.

They stared at the ceiling and soon their eyes once again closed.

James could feel himself fall back down onto the bed and retreat within himself. He arrived in a small stone walled room. On one of the walls was a solid oak door. He hesitantly knocked on the door.

Lily heard a knocking from the door on the stone wall of her room. She timidly opened it slightly to get a peek at the noise. There in front of her was her brother.

James saw a beautiful emerald green eye peek around the door. The person who the eye belonged to suddenly flung herself at James.

'_OMG!!! What happened? What happened? What happened?'_ Lily asked frantically through her tears on James clothes.

'_I have no idea'_ James answered just as confused as Lily was.

'_What is this place?'_ Lily asked curiously after calming down and started to look around her 'brother's' room.

'_I think it's my mind.'_ James stated slowly. Lily looked at him confused.

'_Why'd you think that?'_ Lily asked inquisitively

'_I was reading about them in a book Dad let me borrow. It's my mind. Before I came here I felt like I was sinking into me and that's what the book says it feels like. Your 'soul room' is meant to symbolise you.'_ James explained to Lily who absorbed the information hungrily.

'_Well if this room symbolises you I think you're pretty DULL!'_ Lily told James as she looked around. She caught James suddenly shocked look and started to laugh hysterically. James soon saw the funny side to her comment as well and joined in her laughter.

'_Your 'soul room' is meant to symbolise you but if you haven't ever been you can't decorate it can you?'_ James asked Lily logically.

Lily looked thoughtful and after a moments consideration skipped out of the room to her own 'soul room'.

Once arriving she thought of her room to have a comfy dark red couch with big puffy pillows and enough space to stretch out. The couch she had imagined popped into her room after her visionary of it along with a hot chocolate and the book pride and prejudice with a book mark ready to be read.

Lily spent the next half an hour thinking of her room. James was doing the same. He had enlarged the room to about the size of a Quidditch pitch, which was the idea. Green grass flew up from the ground and settled at a neat cut. Three long hoops that looked like muggle bubble blowers popped out of the grass on each side of the room. A small shed burst out of the grass not far from where James stood with his eyes closed imagining her favourite surroundings. Inside the shed was a good variety of broom sticks and other Quidditch equipment, mainly focusing on Snitches and other seeker needs (eg. Safety equipment).

Over in a quiet corner of James's 'soul room' was a rather dark red, almost burgundy coloured sofa. Bookshelves covered the two walls and met in the corner. On the shelves were books on all sorts of topics, some magical some muggle. A lot of the books were about Defence Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration and History of Magic – his favourite subjects, although he would never admit he liked History of Magic to anyone. The other books on his shelves included books on his other subject, a few on animagi and a lot of muggle fiction and non-fiction books.

Another corner of the room was cornered off by a movable wall. In there was his main pranking area. Inside that little room was where he would come up with schemes and ideas of pranks. The room was lined with shelves packed with pranking items and a large whiteboard that had elaborate plans of future pranks and ideas. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table that had papers and prank items spread across it. Two tall stools sat on either side of the table waiting patiently for it's schemers to sit upon them and organise mischief.

Tucked away in another corner were large trunks, _like Dad's school trunk_, that were wrapped in chains. No matter how he tried he couldn't release the chains from the trunks. He eventually gave up and moved them out of sight by making a wall around the corner and locking the door he created in the wall.

Once finished with his room he decided to visit Lily's room on the other side of the door. Opening up the door the first thing he saw were BOOKS. The entire room was shelved with books. _I knew she liked books but oh man_ James thought to himself.

Lily's room wasn't much bigger than it was originally but it had changed some.

Over in one corner was a potions lab set up with all types of different cauldrons and ingredients cupboards. It also contained many chemistry and physics things within the lab such as distillation flasks, temperature gauges and ticker timers.

Another corner of the room was set up like a kitchen. James knew Lily loved to cook and so it was set up like a true chef's kitchen. Pots and pans gleamed while hanging by their handles from the bottom of high cupboards. A lot of muggle instruments were around the kitchen that James did not know the function of but Lily obviously did, since they were dirty and looked in use.

Off to the side of the kitchen was a painting studio with many different art materials. And a half finished painting of Hogwarts. If it wasn't for the fact that the picture was on a canvas and was quiet small it would have been the real deal. Lily was definitely an artist.

What surprised James the most was the small shed hidden away in the corner that was full of Quidditch supplies, focusing on Chaser and Seeker equipment. Lily always acted as though she hated Quidditch when James played with Dad, Uncle Siri and Aunty Jo.

Over in one corner of the room was a large dark burgundy swinging bed with gold twined into the sides and the attached pillows, which had replaced the dark red couch Lily had originally. On it sat Lily reading her book on Elizabeth Bennet and her eventful journey to love.

James walked over to Lily and sat down next to her. After a while she finally noticed the extra weight on her bed and looked up from her book to see her brother staring in wonder at her 'soul room'.

'_Hello, hello'_ Lily said amused at her 'brother's' bewildered face.

After a while James regained control of his sense and replied to Lily charming hello

'_I didn't know you liked Qudditch'_ James said to her straight in the face. Lily's face burnt with embarrassment at his discovery.

'_Are you kidding? I love Quidditch'_

'_Then why don't you play?'_ James enquired, thoroughly confused

Lily went shy and started to mumble out an answer

'_I… af-d…hyt…'_ was all that James heard through the mumbles

'_Pardon? You're afraid of…'_ James left open for her to answer

'_Heights'_ Lily said quietly while looking down ashamed of her phobia.

'_Is that all?'_ James asked look at his suddenly affronted sister

'_Is that all?!'_ Lily yelled shrilly '_Is that all? I don't like heights because you can fall too easily. It's scary! Every time I leave the ground I get dizzy and I feel like I'm already falling'_

'_Alright, alright. I'm sorry it's just that it's easy to fix'_ James said to the highly annoyed looking girl next to him.

'_It is?'_ Lily said looking hopeful at her brother

'_O' course! All you have to do is face it when there's no danger_ James said simply _Like here!'_ James said once looking around Lily's 'soul room'

'_I don't want a Quidditch pitch in my room. I made it comfy and I like it!' _ Lily exclaimed to James while he looked at her smiling.

'_Well then isn't it lucky I happen to have one then?' _James asked the almost hysterical Lily while she thought of ruining her specially created room.

James was knocked off his feet when Lily ran towards her and engulfed him in a large bear hug of gratitude and love.

'_Thank you! I love you for ever and always!'_ Lily told her bowled over brother.

They then spent the next few hours getting Lily acquainted to the brooms and the rules of Quidditch. Lily already knew everything about Quidditch but James was in his element and so she let him continue.

They spent the most time on just conquering her fear of falling first. To get used to falling James did trust exercises with Lily where she would jump off of something and he would catch her. Slowly but surely the heights would change as Lily made each jump. James taught her what to do if she did ever fall. He instructed her to always carry her wand on her so she could stop her self from falling too hard and to help her slow down her decent. He taught her many things to help her out when falling. James and Lily arrange to talk every night and train so Lily would overcome her fears by the time she started Hogwarts.

They soon decided that they had better return to their true world and so they returned to their rooms and rose out of their 'soul rooms' to be greeted with the anxious stares of their family. Mum and Dad both had tear tracks down their faces as did their Aunties and Uncles. Once their Mum and Dad saw that both children were awake they jumped and hugged the living daylights out of them.

"OMG I was so worried!" Mum sobbed into Lily's hair while Remus was quietly hugging James and stroking down his hair.

Uncle Siri, Aunty Jo, Uncle Al, Aunty Minnie, Aunty Alice and Uncle Frank stared at the children who looked star struck before they each clambered onto the bed and gave each child urgent hugs.

"What happened?" James asked to no-one

"You collapsed in class." Remus told James and Lily while trying not to break down from the volumes of emotions he was holding. "We didn't know what was wrong with you. Then you both opened your eyes and went back to sleep. That was about an hour or so ago"

James looked over at Lily

"Hmmm" Lily pondered quietly "it felt longer"

"Yeah I thought I rambled on for ages" James chuckled to Lily

Lily laughed in response "You did"

The adults looked at the two children as though they had both grown a pair of wings and were floating around the room while discussing the weather. _Why in the world are they laughing?_ None of the older people had heard the conversation between the 'Brats' and so their sudden laughter was obviously confusing and random to them.

Soon the laughter of the 'Brats' calmed down and they were able to be asked a lot of questions that contained a lot of big words, which made no sense to them.

The 'Brats' decided that their soul rooms were to be kept a secret. It was a perfect place to make plans for pranks and to practice flying and to talk without interruption. Often you could see the 'Brats' close their eyes in a class and smile sweetly. Many people believed that they had just fallen asleep after being sick but they were having a grand old time. Lily had almost overcome her fear of Flying… in the soul room anyway. James was being taught how to make a milkshake from scratch, _without_ magic. James kept interrupting Lily to make him food for his loud stomach. After her third interruption during her favourite scene in _Falling Leaves_ she decided to teach him to make his own. This soon led to making sundaes, marshmallows, rocky road and many of James's other favourite snacks, and Lily's.

A few days after their hospital visit the 'Brats' had become part of the school system, listening and learning in class along side their parents. Lily and James excelled at their subjects and had very few hiccups along the way. Of course since they were only 9 they were bound to have some. Like when the young Malfoy boy started harassing them again because he had 'growed up'. He was now a 10 year old but was not very smart – must have been the parents fault. The child was very snobby and kept his head stuck up his bum. He was constantly walking around as though he was god's gift to the world and looked like he had dog doo continually under his nose.

The 'Brats' had been put to bed. Try as they might they couldn't change their 'parent's' minds on their bed times. Remus chuckled as he remembered Lily's persuasive argument

"_But daaadddd… I'm not tired!"_ She tried to tell him through a yawn, James soon following suit.

Remus and Is were sitting in the Common Room studying.

No-one knew but Is and Remus had been looking into ways to turn back the 'Brats'. They each knew that Lily and James had been in potions making De-Aging potions before it happened and so they concentrated on that aspect of magic before moving onto others. Once going through all their resources without finding a cure for their children, as they now thought of them, they started to think of their own.

"Alright. So if they were making De-Aging potions can't we just give them an aging potion?" Is asked getting frustrated at the extra study she was doing trying to help them. _James and Lily are forever doing my homework_ she concluded after having to ask for her first extension on her Transfiguration assignment.

"No" Remus also annoyed at the extra work. "Remember we looked at that first. It wouldn't work because it was only temporary." Remus said exasperatly.

"Oh yeah" Is stated dejectedly "well what if we…? No that wouldn't work. How about we…? No, no don't worry"

Remus continued staring at the text book in front of him. Finally after re-reading the same line 3 times without absorbing him he threw his hands up in the air and storked off towards Lily's old Head Girl room.

"REMUS!?" Is yelled getting worried at his disappearance. As quickly as he disappeared he reappeared carrying another few books. Is visibly sagged in her seat. Not more books. Jeez I thought he would have been over them as well. Is thought sadly as she stared at the thick leather bound books in her boyfriend's hands.

"Remus, honey? I think we have enough books." Is said carefully hoping he would agree and take them back. Unfortunately he sat down next to her and handed over a book for her to open.

"they're not text books" Remus finally told her "they're Lily's note books"

"Lily's?" Is exploded "Remus how dare you go through her private things and use them?" Is was getting quiet red in the face from yelling at Remus and more annoyed when he gave her a tired smirk.

"and what if darling that she gave me permission to read them?" Remus asked with a curious smile on his face at his girlfriend's reddening face changing from anger to embarrassment.

A small 'Oh' escaped Is mouth as she turned to give Remus a sheepish smile and apologize for her rash behaviour. Before she could say anything Remus already opened his mouth. _Oh No! Here it comes._ Is thought unhappily _Isidora Kapoulisk I no longer want to date you. If you can think so badly of me then I don't want to date you! Get Out!_ Is thought to herself already thinking of Remus's words to her. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at her shoes ready to apologise at the drop of a hat.

"You don't have to apologise I would have done the same thing." Remus's words stunned her. Is replayed the words in her head. _OMG he doesn't hate me!!!_ Is jumped on Remus and immediately kissed him for all she was worth.

_I love making up_ Remus reflected happily to himself

While making out neither noticed Lily's notebook fall onto the ground the pages flicking in the wind. The wind finally wound down and the pages stopped on a page full of moving pictures. Lily had learnt to animate pictures in charms in 4th year and her notebook contained a lot of sketches of thing in the class room, such as Proffesor Flitwick and there was even a nice picture of James with many parts attached to his head. The title of the page was also animated so it wiggles and giggles around the page, although never moving from it's allocated areas. The title read: _**Potion Reversals**_

**AN: please review**


	10. Chapter 10: potio recindo

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**Chapter 10: Potio Recindo**

The next morning Remus and Is were woken to two children banging around the common room; James playing with his train set and Lily playing tea party with her dolls. Remus and Is heaved themselves off the couch they had once occupied and started to make sure the 'Brats' were ready to go to breakfast. Lily was dressed in a light green and white checked dress which splayed out at the bottom with a tied around her waist. Her hair was half up and half down and had a dark green flower hair pin keeping back one side of her fringe. James had made her the pin in their Soul rooms. They had found out that anything they made or did in their soul rooms would affect the outside. Lily was gaining strength through all the gruelling Quidditch training at night and when she painted she would find her painting leaning against her bedside table when she came out of her Soul Room. James was the same. His cooking skills stayed with him and the extra Flying lessons had toned his body quiet nicely.

Remus and Is were cleaning up after sending the kids up to get dressed for breakfast when they noticed a book with moving pictures all around the margines. _Hmm… What's this?_ Is's picked up the book eyes widening a the realisation of the book. it was Lily's and contained the very answer they had been looking for.

"REMUS!!" Isidora yelled out in excitement at finding the cure. Remus came running at her shout.

"What?" Remus asked while trying to look over Is's shoulder at what she was holding.

"I think I found Lily and James's cure" Is told her loving boyfriend, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

Remus noticed the tears and started to worry. What's the matter? Why's she crying? Is she hurt?

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Is said while wiping away a tear "It's just that they won't be the 'Brats' anymore. They'll be fighting again and this time we can't tell them to hug and make up."

Remus realised she was just upset to see them going – their child selves anyway. He pulled her into a tight embrace and hugged her and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until her breathing had calmed down again and she was left with sniffles.

"It's alright." He soothed "I think this might have taught them something. Think about it. They have just spent about 3 – 4 weeks as brother and sister with minimum fighting. They will remember stuff from when they were kids and realise that each other are not that bad a person. I think everything will work out. Now where's that smile your hiding?" Is wiped her nose on a cloth and showed Remus a weak smile. "There that's better. Now what did you find?"

"Lily has a potion to reverse potion effects. If we can make it Lily and James can go back to their original sizes." Is croaked, her throat still tight from crying.

"Of course" Remus smacked himself on the head "the Potion Recindo. We learnt about it in year four." Remus picked up the book frowning slightly at the ingredients.

"What's the matter?" Is asked worriedly after seeing him frown.

"Some of this stuff isn't the easiest to get." He told her while still reading the instructions. "The potion it's self is not hard, just the ingredients are hard to find."

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will lend us some if we're helping them" Is rationalised to Remus. He had to agree. Dumbledore wouldn't want Lily and James to stay like this would he? This question made him think. If this potion is so easy, why didn't he think about it? They must have some around here and it only takes an afternoon to make. Something fishy is going on here and I'm going to find out once Lily and James are back Remus decided setting his goals.

"yeah that should be fine."

The day with the 'Brats' was the usual, Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner and classes in-between. Lily and James were dropped off to their Aunty Jo and Uncle Siri's common room for the afternoon because their parents had to see Uncle Al. Lily and James tried to get Ma and Da to take them along but Ma and Da just looked at them like they were never going to see them again. Aunty Jo and Uncle Siri were their favourite Uncle and Aunty. They always played with them and were really good to practice pranks on. Uncle Siri was worried about the two of them when they went silent and didn't move around – not knowing that Lily and James were talking in their rooms about how to pranks their Uncle. Sirius took the time he had while they imitated statues to also create pranks on them. While working on his future pranks to play of James and Lily Aunty Jo came out and saw him in deep concentration, he looked like he was doing… Homework!!

Aunty Jo ran up to her room and grabbed her camera to record this momentous feat. While running back up the stairs she tripped on her robes and managed to start falling down the stairs. Sirius saw her falling and jumped up out of his seat – his papers flying everywhere – and ran to the stairs. He reached her just in time to catch her as she finally fell backwards in slow motion.

Jo looked down at her saviour. His dark eyes, her silky hair, his broad shoulders and tanned face. She now understood why all the girls melted when around him.

Sirius stared at Joanna White; the tomboy of the school; the chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the chased of many males. Her white blonde hair falling out of its ponytail contrasted against his dark locks, her bright blue eyes opposite from his stormy grey her saintly face leaving no wonder why she was pursued. Although she was beautiful her looks were horrendous compared to her personality. She was a good person, had a loving family that had supported her all her life and brought her up to be confidents, kind and head-strong in her judgments. Sirius noticed for the first time in his life he was thinking of a girl because of her persona instead of her looks – although he did admire them. She was wild and spirited and he had never noticed. He racked his brains to figure out why.

While staring at his first crush, Jo was becoming increasingly uncomfortable at their positions. It was late at night so the twins were in bed and Lily and James were awake waiting for Remus and Is to return. Sirius was still sitting on the stair holding onto her while she sat onto of his lap, contemplating a way out of the suggestive position. Sirius noticed her fidgeting and realised that he still had a vice grip on her arm. Slowly coming to his sense he let go of the angelic limb and helped her up to a standing position. Jo was standing up a step from Sirius so they when she turned back she was the same height as the young man in front of her.

She had never considered him to be a man – more of a boy than man she would say – but tonight something was different. He was kind and gentle and wasn't making anymore smart arse comments about her falling and him coming to her rescue. He had stumped her.

Aunty Jo and Uncle Sirius continued down the stairs after a mumbled 'thank you' and ' your welcome' from both parties. Uncle Sirius returned to his scattered papers and neatly aligned them on the desk so he could work through them. Aunty Jo sat down near the 'Brats' and watched the healthy flames in the fireplace of their common room. Remus and Is returned to pick up Lily and James not long after the stairs incident. Both noticing the unusual amounts of blushing and shy grins in the common room. Lily and James walked quietly out of the room after Uncle Siri and Aunty Jo gave a report of their behaviour to their 'parents'. '_They were well behaved, they coloured, they played with Araya and Leigh, they… yada… yada… yada.'_

None of the teens noticed the badly hidden smirks on their faces as they left the room, Lily holding Da's hand and James holding Ma's. That's what the 'Brats' thought anyway.

Once they all reached their common room Remus and Is yanked them over to the couches near the fire and sat them down in front of them.

"What did you do?" Is asked hoping to intimidate the 'Brats' to confession. Although knowing Lily and James's older personalities they knew that each child was fairly determined and crafty. James had once been able to confuse Lily – with a charm – that she walked down to the Great Hall wearing hear pajaymas. Of course Lily got James back by doing the exact same, but it went a little differently. James slept in little or nothing most nights, that night he wore his bright red boxers with a lion roaring in silence on the front area – if you get my drift. James walked out into the Great Hall wearing these boxers without a care in the world. Lily finally lifted the confundo charm off him and to her dismay he kept walking. She started to panic thinking that she had done something wrong and now couldn't reverse the effect of the charms. James in reality noticed his less than acceptably clad body and figured _when in Rome_. It's not everyday you can walk around the school wearing practically nothing and get away with it. Unfortunately for Lily he stayed the entire day like that – of course he put charms on the teachers so they saw his uniform – and put her to her wits end. She stayed up all night and didn't finish her homework looking for the cure to her confundo charm. The next morning Lily arrived in the Great Hall expecting to see those red lion boxers and instead saw a fulling clothed James siting eating breakfast with his friends. _Ding!_ The light bulb went off in Lily's head. From then till the end of the year they had been at war changing each other's hair, making each other speak gibberish for a day or two, being unable to find anything when it was in their hands and all manners of different revenge tactics over one morning of bad dress sense. Although Remus and Is both knew of Lily and James's personalities they hoped to every god they knew that they weren't that determined as nine year olds. To bad the gods weren't listening

"Nothing" James and Lily sang innocently to their parents who look like they were going to blow a gasket at their answer.

"What did you do?" Is tried once more. Seeing the smirks on their faces did nothing to quench the fear for the school's population in her gut.

Remus seeing that this wasn't going to get anywhere came down to their level and addressed them both sternly with a serious expression on his face.

"Is it going to hurt anyone?" The 'Brats' shook their heads

"Is it going to create havoc in the school?" The 'Brats' once again shook their heads

"who? Aunty Jo? or Uncle Siri?" the 'Brats' looked at each other before their eyes fogged over and they continued staring. Remus and Is became afraid of the suddenly cloudy eyes of the two nine year old in front of them. The clouds cleared and the children turned back to face their parents with identical smiles on their faces.

"Uncle Siri" one said with a smirk to match their sibling's

"Aunty Jo" the other said with an identical grin and a wink at their father

Neither parent knew what to make of this so they just sent them to their beds and decided to see what the next day held in store for them. Little did they know the next day was going to come very quickly.

Two pairs of feet scrambled through the common room hole and snuck up the stair and into a room. In there one slipped into the small pink bed and the other in the sky blue one and they each fell to sleep with large smiles on their faces.

**AN: Please review**


	11. Chapter 11: the prank

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**Chapter 11: the prank**

Remus and Is woke to banging on their common room door and much shouting in the corridor. They snatched up their wands, Is going to check on the children and Remus to check the source of the noise. Outside the common room were Araya, Leigh, Jo and Sirius. Jo and Sirius were having a yelling match while Araya and Leigh looked on amused. The 'Brats' friends had grown recently to 9 years of age and were entertaining themselves by humming a popular Weird Sisters tune. Sirius and Jo on the other hand were having a shouting competition over who could yell the most obscenities in one breathe without fainting. So far Jo was winning.

Neither was dressed to their normal standards. Jo who was usually sporty but in a classical way that made her stand out was standing in a pair of baggy tracksuit pants and a large grey sweatshirt. Sirius who always was dressed to impress was wearing a pair of chequered red and emerald green pyjama bottoms and a dark blue dressing gown - he had conveniently forgotten his shirt.

Neither of their hair hygiene was up to standards either as they looked like they had just woken up. Jo's hair was out of its ponytail and was resting down her back in disarray and curls. Sirius was very much similar but because his hair was shorter it was messier. His hair was standing up on one side where he had obviously slept and the other was plastered flat against his head - With this hair-do he very much looked like James's brother.

Remus and Is were stunned at the looks of the two students. Although Jo was never looking after what she looked like she always managed to look her best. This morning Is noticed she looked horrible for a better word. She still had sleep in her eyes and bed sheet prints on her face. Remus saw that Sirius was very much the same although he had a red hand print on his cheek the same size as Jo's delicate hands.

With a look at each other they raced up the stair and heaved Lily and James out of bed. The two sleepy children were surprised to say the least. Last time they had been pulled upwards was when the dark men were stealing them. As a matter of protection both children retreated into their minds and set up a conference. They could still see out of their eyes through a TV set up in Lily's room. Noticing that it was their parents heaving them upwards and not the sinister men they slowly came out of their clouded state to hear shouting and yelling down stairs in their common room.

"You pig headed, egotistic freak"

"Me? pig headed? Have you looked in the mirror this morning?"

"What about you? Are you so sad that you're trying to copy James's hair style because you couldn't come up with your own?"

"What are you talking about I have impeccable hair?" a girly scream was followed after this shout from downstairs.

Remus and Is assuming that Sirius had somehow attempted something against Jo ran out of the 'brats' room to inspect the damage. In front of a full length mirror was Sirius, mouth gaping like a fish and eyes as wide as dinner plates. His face was permanently stuck in an expression of shock.

Sirius stood there staring at the mirror with Jo standing behind his with a satisfied smirk on his face. He swung around to face her demanding her to make his hair back to normal.

"oh but honey this is normal for you" she replied sweetly. Sirius just gapped and stomped off Remus and Is's bathroom to fix himself. Jo turned around to her two friends as though nothing had happened that was out of the ordinary.

"hey guys" she said cheerfully.

While this interesting display was being shown the 'Brats' made a run for it down the stairs and almost out the front portrait. Too bad Remus noticed the two of them trying to sneak out.

"James! Lily!" he thundered. They cowered in fear of their father's anger. Slowly they turned around, guilt written clearly on their faces. His face harsh and tempered broke into a grin and he scooped the two clearly confused children into his arms and gave them a back breaking hug. While hugging them he whispered "well done" into their ears. He quickly put them down before Isidora turned around and pretended to scold them.

Remus eventually got the entire story out of the 'Brats' and had a small congratulate party for a prank well done.

Lily and James had found some voodoo dolls of Remus's and decided to make one of their favourite uncle and aunty. They didn't steal they _borrowed_ some hair from them when Jo was staring into the fire and Sirius watching without seeing his upside down writing. Later that night just before they went to bed both kids gently picked up their delicate dolls and added their hair to the head of the dough like mannequins. The tiny figures were surrounded with shimmering red light turned into exact mini replicas of Aunty Jo and Uncle Siri, right down to their closed eyes while they were sleeping.

The 'Brats' made them a bed out of a tissue box and a few hankies and put them to bed. Aunty Jo and Uncle Siri were positioned in a rather presumptuous way. They were facing each other with Jo curled in his arms, their heads pressed against each other and their legs entwined.

The next morning Jo and Sirius woke up with their two separate single beds fused together to make one king sized bed. But that wasn't the biggest thing.

Jo slowly woke up from the best sleep she had while living at Hogwarts. The sun was shining through the curtains onto her face and tickled her nose till it twitched. Waking properly she noticed the strong arms encircling her body and the disorientated face that was inches away from her own. She was confused to say the least. _What happened?_ Was all she could think as she lay there in the stranger's warm arms. She tried to get out of the awkward position without waking the person but found she couldn't move. She could squirm to get in different positions but she couldn't essentially get out of the bed or move to far away from the stranger. She was silently screaming to herself as she realised something was not right.

She tensed as she realised the other person was stirring. A beady silver eye opened and turned towards the alarm clock before it came back to rest on his sleeping partner. The person with eyes wide with shock and mouth slightly agape tried to wriggle out of their situation before realising just as Jo did that they were stuck.

Jo still couldn't see the person very well as they were blurred because of the closeness of their faces. Their eyes locked and Jo was slightly taken back. His eyes were beautiful. They were a silver grey that sparked of mischief and fun. They also conveyed a feeling of warmth and friendliness. Jo decided she didn't care if this guy was a Slytherin she wanted to know him.

As if there weren't enough surprises today the stranger shuffled his face closer to her's and met her lips with a soft and sweet good morning kiss. It was a nice, simple good morning kiss that your parents share each morning. It wasn't forceful but still powerful enough to leave her stunned. Another factor to that being that she just kissed a random stranger. They continued laying there not able to do anything. The stranger decided to start a conversation since she was still gobsmacked at her predicament.

The stranger uttered some words that left her in even more amazement and bamboozled then she had been in a long time.

"Morning Jo" Sirius Black whispered.

Sirius Black woke to being lightly moved as though small angels were shaking him and telling him to wake. She slowly turned his head, opened one beady eye and looked at his alarm clock. _Too early_ he thought miserably. There was that feeling again as though something was wriggling in his bed. He figured he should listen to these cherubs and properly opened his eyes to be laid on a beautiful figure in his bed. Although her face was obscured because of the closeness of their heads he could still see the long locks that were slighting curly and light blue eyes. Panic shot through him he was meant to be acting the responsible father figure and he goes off and sleeps with some random girl. He cringed imagining Jo's reaction at him not being in his bed in the morning. He lifted his head again and looked around him. He was lying in his bed but it seemed as though it had been extended with another bed sitting next to it. His heart lifted as a relieved sigh that he was in his own bed and not some strangers only to be followed by a longer plummet at his heart and stomach hit the dungeons, he would now have to sneak the girl out without Jo seeing him which was pretty much impossible.

Sitting there contemplating what to do about this girl he tried to get out of the bed but found he couldn't disconnect himself with the girl. Something about this girl did remind him of someone but he got rid of the thought considering he had gone out with almost every girl in the school. Still struggling he had a sudden urge to lean over a kiss her and did. It felt as though he was seeing it through a smoke screen like he had no control over himself and instead he was listening to his instincts. She was a very good kisser was the only thing he recognised until he put his hand through her mass of golden waves did he realise who the mystery woman was.

His heart for unknown reasons lifted and when the smoke lifted from his eyes he continue to kiss her knowing that he would get away with it for she was as stunned as he was.

Reluctantly he broke the kiss and leaned over to kiss her earlobe and whisper in her ear

"Morning Jo"

From there on the charm or whatever held them let go and they both rolled out of the bed to their separate sides. Breaking the spell their beds spilt apart and they found themselves in their own rooms once again with the twin's room in between them.

Jo was gobsmaked. Sirius Black just kissed her and she let him. She ran over to her bathroom and searched for her toothbrush to clean the taste out of her mouth. She got to the bathroom and it was bare with only toilet paper and a towel left in the room. She ran over to her wardrobe to find something more suitable to leave the room with and to go and scream at Sirius Black only to find it empty of clothes not even pair of socks were handy.

Sirius was having similar problems within his own room. He had run to his own mirror to check his hair that was in disarray and to find that it no longer existed. He scoured high and low to find his favourite mirror – it complimented him – but it wasn't anywhere to be found. He tried to smooth out his hair with his hands and then decided he would go and ask the house elves where they put it but first he needed to be dressed accordingly. He wouldn't have dreamed of walking around in his pyjamas and dressing gown. Opening his double door wardrobe his eyes almost popped out of his head with the contents of his closet. It was empty, not a thing was in there, a moth ball rolled on the ground and a small ball of lint floated down from the shelf, it was empty not even a sock to wear.

Hurriedly bundling the twins out of the bed Sirius and Jo made their way to the only people who would know what happened, Remus and Is. Finally reaching their portrait they continued fighting while the twins looked on in amusement.

Is hollered upstairs for Lily and James. Walking down the wooden stairs with clear innocent eyes and big broad smiles they greeted their Aunt and Uncle as though nothing was out of place. Jo and Sirius just waved them off too busy fighting to wonder at the Brats' knowing smiles.

"Lily Evans and James Potter what did you do"? Is demanded

"We didn't do anything specifically." James replied evasively however Is turned to Lily who she knew had a hard time lying to her. She assumed it came from being one of her best friends.

"We were just helping that was all" she replied while James crossed him arms a little miffed that Is had broken her. He never understood why all that his mum did was ask a question but Lily always answered.

Is eventually persuaded Lily and James to explain and apologise to their uncle and aunt. Sirius and Jo continued their glares at each other until Remus pulled out his Spaghetti Bolognese for dinner. Is had been teaching him more about cooking and he had only just learnt how to cook the noodles, Is made the sauce and Lily and James served. Both Sirius and Jo scrambled over each other for the biggest plate of dinner. Araya and Joseph shook their head ashamed of their parent's behaviour.

**AN: please review**


	12. Chapter 12: talent contest

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**DISCLAIMER: Lily's song is '**_**Change**_**' by Sugarbabes and is owned by her**

**Chapter 12: the prank**

The Great hall looked spectacular. It was glittering with small glowing magical fairy lights – someone objected to using real fairies – and looked in every bit magical. The great wooden tables had been disappeared and instead we many cushy seats that seemed to get higher the further you were away from the stage at the front of the Great Hall. The teachers table had been removed and instead was a huge stage with deep red and yellow curtains and a worn wooden floor. Around the stage were stripes of Green and Blue as they went together and the Slytherins complained that there were Gryffindor and Hufflepuff colour already in use. Little stairs led off to either sides of the stage and a small red carpet was down the middle of them and around the corner to connect at the front of the stage and then ran down the middle of the Great Hall and stopped at the huge double doors.

Is and Remus and the 'Brats' grabbed some seats near the middle of the room and conjured some popcorn and drinks for the show. Lily looked nervous and James was holding her hand stopping the shake that was bound to be showing. _Must be all the people _Is concluded as she looked around at the people who were seated around them. None of the looked suspicious and none were Slytherins. _Hmmm…_ Is turned to discuss this theory with Remus but the lights dimmed and the first act came out on stage. She decided it would be rude to talk during his performance and so sat and waited. She soon forgot while laughing at the third year's comic stand up. McGonagall didn't look too happy at the mention of her relationship with her bagpipes but took it all in her stride. She had suffered worse she decided with a shrug. Cough *marauders* cough

Half way through the talent night the presenter stood up on stage. She was short for a year 5 and had light blonde hair and was wearing a shimmering black floating skirt and a tight but formal black button up top with roushed sides and short sleaves. She pointed her wand at her throat and muttered a charm, he voice was instantly magnified. It was soft voice, thought still encouraging and enthusiastic about the night.

"the next performance is a duet by two very popular people in the crowd" she smiled in the middle section of the great hall's seating. Is and Remus, along with the rest of the school turned their heads this way and that looking for the two singers. Is noticed a movement from the corner of her eyes. She turned her head sharply at Lily and James standing up to look for the singers she presumed. Lily was faintly shaking and James was a little paler than usual. Is wondered if they were feeling alright. Lily and James, hand-in-hand walked away from their parents and towards the red carpet in the middle of the corridor made of chairs. Lily was still shaking but not as noticeable and the light was on James so you couldn't see the light shade he had become. They reached the stage and had a quick conversation in whispers. Emily, the presenter, smiled down at the pair and sonoroused they necks. The 'Brats' still hand-in-hand walked up the stairs and stood in the middle of the stage.

"Ah" Lily started nervously "this is a song about change and people leaving you. We wanted to sing this to our mum and dad as a thank you for looking after us. We know they're not really our parents and so we wanted to say thank you for everything you have done for us. Isn't that right James?" she said nudging James in the ribs.

"Ah… yeah" he mumbled to the crowd. James started off the singing. The "boo" that the Slytherins had on their tongues stuck. James was brilliant. His voice was light and yet still strong.

If I could hold you close,

Like you were never gone

If I could hear your voice,

You'd tell me to be strong

_Wow _Is thought _that boy can sing_. While Remus thought _oh Jesus he's going to kill me when he's older. He said he would never sing again_.

The entire school was silent as James sang. If they though James's voice was great, then Lily's must have been from heaven. She opened her mouth and the jeers from Slytherins stuck in their throats. Lily's voice was angelic and graceful and innocent, yet it was radiated strength and independence.

But sometimes, I just can't,

I just don't understand

Why you have to go,

Guess I'll never know

They continued singing together while the school sat in stunned silence at the 'Brats' singing talents.

Ain't it funny how you think you're gonna be ok

Till you remember things are never gonna be the same again

Ain't it crazy how you think you got your whole life planned?

Just to find out it was never really in your hands

Change

If I could get to you

I'd be there in a minute

My world don't make no sense

Not without you in it

And sometimes I just cry

Can't say I don't know why

Why'd you have to go?

And leave me here alone

Ain't it funny how you think you're gonna be ok

Till you remember things are never gonna be the same again

Ain't it crazy how you think you got your whole life planned?

Just to find out it was never really in your hands

Change

You don't see it coming

Change

When the future comes knocking

Change

This change could make you and break you to

You just have to make it through

Ain't it funny how you think you're gonna be ok

Till you remember things are never gonna be the same again

Ain't it crazy how you think you got your whole life planned?

Just to find out it was never really in your hands

Change

The 'Brats' won in landslide; even some of the Slytherin voted for them and were congratulating them on their song after the talent night was over. Most of the 'nice' Slytherins were the first and second years that had not had enough time to be influenced by their blood fanatic house members.

Isidora and Remus were waiting outside in the corridor for their charges to hurry up so they could go to bed. Both the parents were still stunned at their fosterling's talents.

"Remus?" Is asked the bleary eyed teen next to her. "Where did James learn to sing?"

Remus looked hesitant but finally gave in seeing his young friend so happy and content with himself. He hadn't seen James like that in a long time. The only time he had seen James cheerful and at such ease was after a fight with Lily when they were older. Not the little tiffs but he big tiffs that made the castle shake.

"his mother taught him" he said finally. She nodded and looked sadly at the young boy. Is knew that his mother was a sore point for him.

Both left that conversation and moved onto lighter topic such as Lily and James dating when they were older, or reminiscing about old times when if it wasn't Lily yelling at James it was the castle's dungeon being stunk out by dung bombs it was the staff room's teapot being swapped with Zonko's giggle pots. Of course the pranks were the Marauders, although sometime someone would surprise them and a non-marauder prank would be played. If it was good the Marauder took the fall, if not they would find out who it was and the next day would be the worst of their life for _ruining the art of pranks_, Sirius would always say.

Lily was lying in her light pink bed and had snuggled down with her favourite book, _Alanna the First Adventure_. James was rolling around under the covers pretending to be asleep. His performance would have worked if he hadn't had been wearing his glasses. Is giggled at her son. No! not son. Friend! She reminded herself sadly. Remus closed the 'Brats's' door as he and Is walked down to the common room together. Tonight was the night. When the 'Brats' were asleep they were going to give them their potion and in the morning their gorgeous little children would be gone and two very loud – although so were the 'Brats' -, annoying and fighting teenagers would replace them. She was going to miss them. Remus looked down at his beautiful girlfriend sitting on the dark brown couch next to him, snuggled under his arm. He noticed the tears in her light blue eyes. Comfortingly he cuddled her and hugged her until she had calmed down.

"it'll be alright" he soothed

"I know. It's just that…" she paused blushing and looking every bit as adorable as she was. "I won't be able to hug them again or help them or make them feel better. I won't be their mum" she said in a rush and started quietly sobbing in his shirt. Remus felt the same. He couldn't tell them to stand in the corner when they had been fighting or to kiss and make up. _Especially not that_ he thought _they would murder me_.

"I know. I know. I know" he murmured into her hair feeling damp patches form in her silky locks as he did the unthinkable and cried with her.

That night Lily and James were talking to each other in their soul rooms. The door opened and a crack of light seeped into the dark room. The slither of light fell across James face and he slowly woke up, telling Lily to wake up as well. They were still on edge from being kidnapped a few weeks ago and were on high alert. They had noticed their parents had been upset and tense all afternoon, even when they were playing yatzhee and flying around the Quidditch pitch. James coughed slightly, his code signed for _I'm awake are you?_ A sniffle was heard in reply. James rolled over slightly so he was faced towards the door and saw two figures standing there watching the children sleep. He sighed and murmured in his sleep meaning _coast is clear_ Lily and James sat up in their bed and slightly startled the two people at the door. They looked worried and sad. One – the shorter – had tears tracing down their cheeks and the other – the taller one – had their head bowed. Lily imagined they looked like a dog before you had to take them to get their manhood cut off. Ears down, tail still and eyes watering at his loss.

Remus and Is climbed up the stair towards the 'Brats' room, each holding a vile of cherry flavoured potion and remember times they shared with the 'Brats' in this common room.

_Oh look!_ Is thought to herself, _that's where James slid down the banister getting away from a bath and flew into Lily_.She remembered looking at a dent in the wall on the other side of the stairs. She remembered the tears, the fight and the laughter the common room now held dear. She approached the tall dark door on the left of the stairs. Looking down at the vile and back at the door she reached towards the handle and turned the door knob. A small amount of light flittered through the crack between the door and doorframe. She could hear James cough in his sleep and Lily sniffle. _Hmmm… must be getting a cold_. James moved slightly and mumbled something in his sleep about spiders and a goat _must be having a nightmare_ she thought sadly. She wouldn't be able to soothe his nightmares anymore. She wouldn't be able to scold him when he would climb the Whomping Willow and scare the wits out of her. She wouldn't be able to… _No stop it. You can still do that… he just won't listen_. She added with grim humour.

With Remus behind her she fully opened the door to see Lily and James sit up in unison. The jumped slightly and smiled at their timing. Is hoped they would be asleep so it wouldn't be so hard, but if she did she wouldn't be a Gryffindor right? She reasoned with herself. Is went over to Lily, and Remus to James. Each child stared at their parents as thought they had stuck their fingers in their noses and pulled out some boggers and then flicked them at a picture of Uncle Al. _Why were they crying? What happened? Was it uncle Siri? Aunty Jo? Uncle Al? Aunty Minnie?_

Seeing the children's faces scared and white the two foster parents slapped on fake smiles and reassured them that everything was ok and No Uncle Siri had not been beaten to a pulp by Aunty Jo for making her dance with a broom at breakfast that morning.

The parents explained that Lily and James were to take their medicine and that they would see them in the morning. They tried to not cry and held back the tears until the 'Brats' swallowed their potions and dropped into an unnatural sleep. Remus led Is back to their room and put her to bed giving her a calming draught to help her sleep that night. He moved over to his own bed his head bent and his feet shuffling. He lay down in his bed to wait for the next day when they would lose their children.

**AN:**

**Hey I really love this chapter. I had fun writing it. Loved the whole reminiscing thing when Is and Remus are giving the medicine. **


	13. Chapter 13: waking

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**Chapter 13: waking**

Lily woke up with the sun's light shining through her eyelids. She slowly sat up realising the pounding ache all over her body, especially in her head. It felt as though a herd of Thestrals had danced the cha-cha in her head over night. She looked around her room noticing that it was not her normal head girl room. She was sitting in a single bed with a light pink blanket over her body. Half of the room was painted pink while the other side was painted a light sky blue and looked like a blue version of her side. It was a very cute little room but why, oh why was she in it? Over in the blue side of the room she noticed something shuffling under the covers. Lily reached for her wand and cringed as pain shot up through her arm and back, her head still throbbing. After her first bout of pain she grabbed her wand and slowly threw the covers off herself and swung her legs out of bed. She pointed the wand in the direction of the shuffling. The figure that was shuffling was slowly getting up and reaching for something on it's side table. The 'thing' stopped moving and very quickly jumped out of the bed with it's wand pointed at her. The 'thing' turned out to be a boy – _he was very cute_ -, he staggered a bit and finally reached his full height._ Oh Dear God_ Lily though desperately. Both of the teens opened their mouths and let out a scream to wake the dead.

James rolled over in his blue sheets and gradually opened his eyes. _Blue? I have red sheets. Great whose bed's this then?_ He reached for his glasses on the bedside table and noticed a feeling as though someone was watching him. He sat stock still and thought about what he should do. After a moments consideration he picked up his glasses as though nothing had happened, snatched up his wand and jumped out of bed. Only after standing did he notice the massive amount of pain in his body and mainly in his head. He felt as though a gang of Sirius's had been partying for a week over his body and especially in his head. He staggered at first not used to the amount pain in his body. His pulled himself up to his full height to see none other than the Head Girl sitting in the room with him surrounded by pink. _Hmmm... She's actually quiet cute in pink_ he thought before shaking the disturbing thoughts out of his head. It finally clicked he was sitting in a room with Lily Evans both of them in their pyjamas. Out of shock he dropped his wand and screamed – Lily doing the same.

James quickly grabbed his wand from the floor and pointed it towards Evans. Lily doing the same to Potter. While staring at each other a barrage of memories flooded their heads. In unison they dropped to their knees, hands flying to their heads as their eyes rolled in their sockets and they fainted.

Remus and Is ran to the room where all the noise was coming from. Both frantic in case the potion had backfired. Is was worried about what would happen if the potion didn't work. _What if they accidentally poisoned them? What if they caused their age to be permanent? What if? What if? What if?_

While Is worried about the 'Brats' Remus opened the large oak door that separated them from the screaming in the other room. Standing next to their bed stood a full grown Lily Evans and James Potter suddenly the screaming stopped and they both dropped to the ground. Is rushed over to Lily while Remus to James. Is and Remus helped each other ease their 'Brats' up onto their beds. Is grabbed a book off Lily's shelf and started reading while Remus went to Floo the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

Soon both professors arrived quiet puffed out and noticing the quiet in the common room walked quietly up the stairs. Opening the oak door they saw Lily and James once again in bed and Is and Remus sitting by each bed reading a book. Seeing the door open both the reading students raised their heads and promptly stood up smoothing the crinkles out of their robes.

"ah 'ello professor" Is said nervously. She had been pretending to read. In truth she was worried for her grown up 'Brats'. They were always fighting before they were de-aged but now she was used to them hugging or giggling about some kind of prank that Remus and her would discover the next day. Lily and James got along really well as children but not as teens. Lily and James as children loved each other like brother and sister. Is smiled when she remembered their first public growing and Lily coming to James's rescue and then him coming to her's. It was very heart warming. She worried that everything would change when they came back. Lily would never forgive her for fraternising with a Marauder and would definitely NEVER forgive her for making her childhood include James.

Remus looked over at his gorgeous girlfriend and felt a lead weight drop in his stomach. '_James is going to kill me'_ he though gloomily, not for the first time. He had forced James to experience another childhood with his arch nemesis. It wasn't really Remus's fault though. Lily and James actually asked them to be their parents. So it was all James's fault really Remus concluded but still felt uneasy about his friend's reaction to his girlfriend and first mother figure.

At the thought of a mother figure another weight dropped in his stomach. There was a difference this weight felt like it was going to suffocate him, it had dropped and kept dropping till it had reached China, and then kept going. Remus had told Lily James's story, his entire life story. _'He is definitely going to kill me'_ he once again thought miserably.

James Potter woke up feeling like any other day, no Sirius jumping around in his head causing pain and his back was niggle-free. He picked himself up off of the soft green turf underneath him and noticed he was lying on an indoor Quidditch field. Leaning on one elbow he took in his surrounding. To the left of him was a shed that he assumed held his Quidditch gear, in one area was a cornered off region and in the other was a dark red couch surrounded by books. He heaved himself upwards and started exploring his room. He didn't know how he knew it but it was _his_ room. Looking at his books he noticed one he hadn't seen before. The title: _Ocummely_.

It suddenly hit him this was his Soul Room that was connected to Lily's. His memories returned to him and he sat down on his sofa with his head in his hands thinking over his many new experiences.

The one thing that really got to him was how much of a prat he had been to her. She had lost her best friend and was treated horribly at home and then she came to school and what did he have to do? Torture and ridicule her for every school day. It was humiliating to see himself in a different light. He had been horrible to her all because she let him have a piece of her mind for being rude. _If only I said sorry_ he thought miserably.

Meanwhile Lily was waking up, all her aches had disappeared. She was sitting a rather peculiar room made of books. She got herself off of the swinging bed and looked over the large tomes. _History of Magic, Advance Charms, Transfiguration for Dummies_. She was a bit shocked to see all her books and many others she had read lined along the walls. _Wow I have my own library_ she thought to herself. While exploring the room she came across some Quidditch gear, a potions lab, a large almost complete painting of Hogwarts and a small kitchenette.

"I love this room" she shouted out loud as she twirled around in the middle of the room and falling backwards onto her swinging bed. When she thought of some music for her to listen to a sweet melody filled the room and she listened contently not noticing the hazel eyes peeping through the door in the side of the room.

After a few hours of self loathing he got himself off the couch and made his way to Lily's room. He opened the door joining the two rooms. Inside he could see a twirling mass of red hair laughing in joy and happiness. James laughed to himself _she really isn't any different than when she was little_. He watched her for a little while and saw her jumped backwards onto her bed and lay there thinking. While she was lying down he quietly opened the door and made his way over to her.

She looked like an angel. Her hair was standing out against the dark red bed and splayed out around her head. Her eyes though shut were flicking around under head eyelids and a glowing smile plastered on her face.

"I'm sorry Lily" he said quietly. At the sound of a voice Lily's eyelids opened and her emerald eyes stared at her 'brother'.

She jumped off of the couch and grabbed him a hug around is middle. Her head buried in his chest he felt wet patches form on his stomach as Lily cried.

His heart was shattering. Even when he was younger he never wanted to see Lily cry and he had promised himself he never would. He wrapped his arms around the crying girl and rocked backwards and forwards while whispering nothings in her ears. Eventually she stopped crying and with a sniffle she unwrapped her self from his and sat down, with him next to her.

"I'm so sorry James. I honestly had no idea about your mum." She said sincerely while looking down in shame.

"It's alright it was a long time ago." He said stoically. Talking about his mother opens a gate that he wished never to again. Once this gate was open it was often very hard to close. He knew that Lily had it worse off than him. She actually had a mother and father and a sister but instead of loving and supporting her they bring her down because they blame her for her sister's death.

After a few more tears, sharing each other's stories and venting of emotions about their families they decided to make a snack. Lily went over to her kitchenette and got ready to make James a snack.

An arm snaked around her waist and twirled her out of her own kitchen. Looking innocent as ever, James started to make them both milkshakes: Lily's chocolate, James's vanilla. Lily watched him with fascination till she remembered teaching him when they were younger. He was gliding smoothly through the kitchen grabbing two glasses, ice-cream and other things needed. He knew exactly where everything was and completed the milkshakes in record time. She did have to admit that if the milkshakes were anything to go by she was definitely a very good teacher.

They sat there in Lily's kitchenette talking about things from when they were younger. A few chuckles were heard while remembering events such as their first display of magic, the Malfoy kid, playing with Uncle Siri and Aunty Jo, being tucked in at night and being stories by Remus and Is. Being Crystal and Alex let them experience a whole new childhood and a different view on life. Lily no longer thought her family life was normal and James no longer agreed with how his father treated him. Just because he reminded him of something painful didn't mean he could run away from it. Soon they were both back to becoming depressed about their family situations when James jumped up, ran to Lily's little shed and pulled out two brooms.

An excited Lily ran to James grabbed the broom and flew through the door to James's Quidditch field.

James and Lily spent hours playing Quidditch and just generally flying around the room playing tag or having races.

Meanwhile outside of the soul rooms were 6 very scared friends and 2 anxious professors waiting for them to wake up from their sleep. Remus and Is were hugging each other while the others were trying to comfort each other without so much touching. Since Alice and Frank had only just started going out they were still hesitant to public displays of affection especially at a time like this. Sirius was arguing with Jo over nothing but it seemed to be a stress reliever for the both of them. Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall sat in the waiting area watching and waiting for news from Poppy the school nurse. Dumbledore was watching the beds with calm, though interested face. McGonagall was sitting in her chair, back ram-rod straight, her face crinkled with concern and her hand clutching her tea cup making her knuckles go white.

McGonagall was sitting there very worried over her students. James may not be the most attentive and Lily not the best but they were still her favourite. She refused to show favouritism and so was especially hard on the two. Though you never had to be hard on Lily, she never set a foot out of line. James though was another matter. Walking around hexing students, arriving late to class, not listening, talking during lessons the list goes on and on. Though over the last month or so he was perfectly adorable and quiet shy, which was not what she expected at all. She came to love the 'Brats' as they were nicknamed as her own nephew and niece. They were always so bubbly and cheerful. Maybe they should open Hogwarts to younger students as well; they made her feel young, though she already was rather young compared to some teachers.

As McGonagall loved thinking of ways to make her younger Poppy came over with a cup of coffee, tea wasn't strong enough and a clipboard of notes. She had a perplexed look on her face, as though she couldn't figure out a puzzle.

"Well" she began to get everyone's attention "they have just been sleeping". Everyone was confused. How can they be sleeping? We yelled at them, we poured cold water over them, Sirius almost kicked them. How could they just be asleep?

Dumbledore seemed to voice everyone's questions. "How can they be asleep I tried to wake them?" Poppy had the same baffled look on her face but mixed with worry.

She bent her head down and inspected the sheet of paper once more. Quietly she voiced where they were "they're in their Corplexis Intellectular."

Most gave dumb looks, including the Headmaster. The only one who knew what she said gave a sharp intake of breathe. Everyone looked in their direction. Remus shifted under their gaze and explained the importance of a Corplexis Intellectular. "They're in their Soul Rooms" he explained slowly. The Headmaster and Sirius finally got it – after all they were accomplished in the arts of Occumelicy – while the others still looked out of the loop.

The headmaster then took over explaining to the confused.

"A Soul Room is a room which represents you in everyway. You can only get there after a lot of meditation. I myself have only managed it once in my life. It is essentially your soul. It's your source of magic, it's your talents, your faults, it's you. It is also a form of mind protection and is very rare to stumble across your Soul Room." He finished to a quiet audience until Jo turned on Sirius and started arguing about anything to let off her worry. Sirius understood this and so continued to argue with her. he knew that she was just stressed and scared for the now grown 'Brats' and he was the best target since he didn't take offence to anything she said. Half way through their rant two voices were heard behind the closed off white curtains.

"Would you cut it out?" a annoyed voice rang out

"Yeah I had enough when you babysat us" giggled another. After each statement both voice erupted into laughter.

Pulling back the curtains the worried adults and teens looked in on Lily and James rolling around in their beds tears leaking down their faces as the laughed hard.

"What are you laughing about?" Jo sounded affronted. She had been sitting by her bed worried sick for the last few hours and what payback did she get. LAUGHTER!! How could they be laughing it was serious.

"You two" James and Lily said in unison as Lily pointed to Jo and James to Sirius.

"Sirius you ol' dog" James said in between laughs as he got out of his bed and captured the stunned Sirius in a head lock giving him a nuggy. Both boys were struggling, Sirius trying to get to James, James trying to stay away.

"BOYS!!" madam Pomfrey roared. James and Sirius stood stock still in their positions. James was halfway up a curtain and Sirius standing on a chair that was slowly tipping while he reached for James. The chair finally tipped and Sirius fell grabbing the curtain as he went down causing James to fall also.

Since neither was screaming in pain the hospital wing was heard to ring with laughter. After everyone had made sure that both Lily and James were ok they all trickled out of the room.

The last people to leave were Remus and Isidora who still contain their parental instincts and couldn't quite let them go just yet.

Finally standing up to leave they were called over to James and Lily's beds.

"Yes?" Remus asked after hearing their names called.

"We just wanted to say we appreciate you looking after us. It made the whole ordeal much better." Lily thanked her cheeks flushing red.

Is was feeling so guilty. She had her best friend's complete trust when Lily told her about her family and then she told her worst enemy. And then Lily thanks her. Most of the day Isidora had been dreading when they would wake and she would have to explain to Lily why she did it. finally not able to stand the guilt any more she threw herself and Lily and tried to explain through sobs.

"Lily I'm so sorry I told James." She finally got out.

"It's alright." Lily said reassuringly

"No it's not I know you hate him and then I go and tell him your biggest secret. I'm so sorry I never should have done it. Please don't be angry all I wanted to do was help." She wailed into the sheets.

"It doesn't matter, I'm not angry."

"You're just saying that so I don't feel guilty." Is said and started sobbing louder

"Is look at me!" Lily commanded.

Is looked up into Lily's eyes and saw no hate, she saw no sadness, she saw happiness and freedom. Lily looked content and open. Is had never seen Lily look so free, like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders. '_Maybe I didn't do something wrong_' Is thought to herself.

"Is I already told James myself about Daisy." Is's head shot up and looked in James direction. He had moved from his bed and was standing behind Lily holding her hand while she tried to calm Is down. '_Well this is new'_ Is thought.

Remus was thinking along the same lines.

Is and Remus looked at James and Lily in confusion as they continued to hold hands and smile at their dumbfounded faces.

**AN:**

**Yeah I like the ending of this chapter.**

**Just read the next one.**

**please review**


	14. Chapter 14: the end

**DISCLAIMER: everything is owned by J. all I've done is written a plot.**

**Chapter 14: the end**

That night Lily and James explained their story. Apparently they had secretly been going out for a few months but loved their friend's reactions whenever they thought they were seething with hate and so continued with the charade.

"It was just too funny!" Lily apologise to her two foster parents. Is and Remus had listened to the story with wonder that the two of them had finally started going out.

James already knew about Lily's sister from her song. James came in and found Lily sitting in the shower – wearing bathers, she only went there to cry not to have a shower – she then let him have a piece of her mind about how he treated her. she let him in and told her of her life. He then did the same in return. No-one knew of their small friendship and so they decided to keep it to themselves and act as though nothing had happened. Thought they continued to meet up to comfort each other. Each had a medallion telling where they were. The coin would burn hot and the person would know that the other wanted them.

Lily and James eventually answered what they found so funny when they woke up replying that they were remembering being babysat but 'uncle siri' and 'aunt jo' and Jo's accidental trip on their stairs that was of course instigated by James himself. They roared in laughter as Sirius and Jo blushed at the memory hoping that with all the drama they would forget about that night.

That night when they were feeling better James and Lily, hand in hand headed off towards dinner where a roar of applause was heard when the doors opened. Lily blushed in surprise and James simply grinned turning towards his beautiful fiancé and kissing her tenderly on the cheek before heading to their usual seats.

From their de-aging Professor Dumbledore's predictions proved true. The marauders stopped harassing everyone, well everyone but Snape and people who truely deserved it and were deemed deservable by Lily and her friends. Everyone was shocked by Lily and James coming out as well as Remus and Is and after a few more weeks with Araya and Joseph Sirius finally admitted to Jo that he never intended for the kiss but loved it and her anyway.

I would love to say they lived happily ever after but they all had their ups and downs as any relationship would. Lily and James, even though in complete love continued to fight and bicker like second graders. Remus and Is continued to compete against each other through academics and often ended up in debates that each would consider the others argument logically and cooly. It was scary for people to watch. Remus would say something completly against Is and Is would reply with "why I understand that you can believe that...". Sirius and Jo were the only ones that weren't very volatile. They did have their argument but often let it out at each other on the pitch. Lily and James eventually married as well as Sirius and Jo, however Remus and Is broke up after a few years and both started to date other people. Remus eventually marrying an auror called Tonk and Is with another prefect from a Ravenclaw class.

All in all they lived good lives.

**AN: I don't really like this chapter all that much but I just wanted the story over.**

**Sorry for it being so short compared to some others I have written.**


End file.
